A simple spell
by emily.g.thorne
Summary: Bonnie makes at promise to destroy Klaus painfully. With Emily's dairy Bonnie must learn how to become strong enough to control her powers and find the strength that she truly posses. With the help of Damon surprising them both Bonnie finds out just how far she will have to go to protect Mystic Falls. While Damon finds himself going further then he ever imagined to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Bonnie had look through almost all of her grams spell books and there was nothing about killing an original. Klaus had to die and there was nothing she wouldn't do to make that happen.

Bonnie picked up the last book in the pile that she had spent the last three days reading. It was old and tatty like it had been around longer then both she and her grandmother had. Bonnie frowned as she opened the cover.

_Dairy of Emily Bennett _

It would explain why her grams hadn't given it to her along with the other spell books. Frustrated with lack of progress Bonnie let out a silent scream.

Bonnie stood up and looked at the time it was getting late, she knew she should be heading back to the boarding house but the idea of being stuck in the middle of the screwed up love triangle that Elena had going on with the Salvatore brothers, or being with Tyler and Caroline who were both trying to fight their love for each other for the sake of Matt. All of them were holding up at the boarding house until they came up with a way to stop Klaus.

Bonnie sighed.

"A little late won't hurt." Bonnie said to herself and opened the dairy.

Damon watched in annoyance as Elena paced up and down.

"I'm sure she's fine." Stefan repeated what he had been saying for the last two hours.

"We had a deal, we would all return to the house before night fall and she not here. Something's wrong I know it." Elena whinnied a little.

Damon winced at the sound of her voice why he ever used to find that sound cute he would never know. However on this rare occasion since he had decided he would give up on Elena for the sake of his brother Damon found himself actually agreeing with her.

Something was bothering the little witch lately and it was starting to get dangerous. He could see the guilt in her eyes every time they found out that one of Klaus pets had killed another innocent life. He knew the witch felt it more than the others did nearly the entire Bennett witches Damon had been in his life had. It wouldn't be long before she completely blew up.

Damon heard the familiar sound of her car pulling up to the house and felt he sighed. What was wrong with him getting worried about the little witch?

"Where the hell have you been?" Elena asked almost shouting.

The witch didn't even look up from what she was reading as she headed towards fire place.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked worry filling his voice.

Damon looked over at his brother. So he had noticed the witches odd behaviour of late as well.

Bonnie looked up.

"Sorry," she said looking up from the book.

Damon looked over at her, her green eyes were glasses like she was trying not to cry.

"Were where you?" Elena repeated.

The witch opened her mouth to reply when Barbie walked in with the mutt following closely behind.

"We have a problem." The mutt said.

"What now?" the witch demanded.

Barbie turned on the TV.

"_Charlotte Johnson 13 years old was found dead in the woods after what appeared to be another animal attack. That makes 14 in the last month alone." The reported said. _

The TV screen went blank.

"That's it." The little witch screamed with such venom in her voice it surprised him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Every fibre of Bonnies being was fuming.

"Give me some of you blood now." Bonnie ordered looking over at Tyler.

Tyler looked at her confused which just made Bonnie madder, she knew it wasn't his fault but she really didn't care anymore.

Bonnie raised her hand pushing Tyler to the wall as she walked over to him. She took the knife she kept tucked in the back of her jeans for emergences since Klaus and brought it to Tylers arm.

"What are you doing?" Caroline screamed running over to her.

Bonnie clenched her fists freezing Caroline.

Turning back to Tyler Bonnie gently as she was able cut into Tyler arm drawing blood, since Tyler was created by Klaus she could use his blood to find him.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie whispered looking into Tyler eyes.

Bonnie could feel all the eyes on her she pulled the map of the town out of her bag and placed it on the table pouring Tyler blood onto the map she chanted familiar words and the blood began to move. Once it stop Bonnie ran from the house and headed to her car.

She could hear the others call her name more worried than mad at her from taking the blood so forcefully from Tyler but she didn't care she had to make Klaus stop whatever the costs.

Damon could feel the anger coming of the witch and he and Stephan knew more than most not to mess with an angry Bennett which. He had watched in some sort of fascination as she flung Tyler against the wall taking his blood. Yeah she still said she was sorry but if it wasn't for that he might of thought she was a completely different person.

"Bonnie where are you going?" Elena and Caroline called after her panic filing their voices.

"She's going after Klaus." Stefan said looking up from her map.

"Stupid witch." Damon muttered and followed Stephan after the witch.

As they approached the forest Damon felt on edge. The sky had changed from bright blue to dark grey almost black. Bennett witches drew their power from the elements, which also meant their feelings were attached to the elements and Damon had a feeling they were about to see how truly mad their little witch was.

"Bennett witches have always been beautiful, wouldn't you agree Damon? I mean you have known more than your fair share of them over the years." Klaus asked him as he approached the middle of the forest.

The witch stood glaring over at Klaus.

"Bonnie here is no different. I bet she tastes just as good too." Klaus said and Damon winced for him as Bonnie raised her hand and flicked her wrist breaking Klaus arms then she moved on to his legs.

"Just… as… powerful too. Now I defiantly wont to taste you." Klaus added trying to keep the pain from his voice.

Thunder pounded the skies.

"I am done allowing you to get away with killing innocent people." The witch told him determination and anger filling her voice.

Damon was impressed. A lot could be said about Bonnie Bennett, but one thing that she would always have his respect over was her bravery.

"How do you plan to stop me," Klaus replied almost purring.

Lightning crashed in the skies as the rain began to fall.

"Bonnie," Stefan called out in a warning tone.

Damon looked over at the little witch as she closed her eyes and raised her hands. Rain began falling so quickly it was getting harder to see.

"I may not be able to kill you now, but mark my words. I will find a way to destroy you and trust me when I tell you I promise it will be painful." The witch told Klaus and Damon believed every word of it and by the brief look on Klaus face that he quickly covered up so did he.

The ground began to move shaking so violently it was pulling him to the ground unable to keep his balance.

Damon looked up at the witch here green eyes glowed with power as she stood completely still in a shaky ground. Her curly hair was drenched her clothes hugged her body shocked to her skin showing very nice curves that Damon did not remember the little witch having. Power radiated from every part of her body and it made her shine.

The little witch pulled branches from a tree aimed them all at Klaus.

"Damon we need to get her out of here." Stefan said slowly making his way over to him.

"She will kill herself if she uses much more." He added.

Damon knew his brother was right, her emotions were pulling power from her as well as every attack she was throwing Klaus way. Sooner or later there little witch was going to break and he was not about to let that happen, she had a promise to keep after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Bonnie knew she was pushing her powers too far and that sooner or later she was going to either collapse or kill herself but she didn't care right now she just wanted Klaus to hurt as much as all the people he hurt did.

It was getting harder to see in the rain but she knew exactly where Klaus was and she kept aiming tree branches at him and his little pets.

"Bennett you have to stop." A cool voice called from behind her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, off all the people to follow her here it had to be him didn't it. Damon was her enemy and her most trusted partner all rolled into one, she hated him most of the time, hated everything he stood for but other times she wouldn't trust her life to anyone else but him. They had been in some many battles together fighting side by side and each and every time he had always been right with her.

"Come on judgy I think you made your point." Damon said.

Bonnie knew he was right and she tried to calm herself, she felt the tree branches fall to the floor. The ground stop shaking underneath her.

"deep breath." Damon said.

Normally he would have been sarcastic but for some reason his voice was serious. The rain slow and the black sky began turning back to grey.

"You will pay little witch." Klaus called over hate filling is voice.

Bonnie watched as Klaus and his pets retreated, she was barely standing but she would not let that man see her at a weak point. She felt Damon's cool breath on the back of her neck as he stood behind her.

"How are you still standing?" he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spin.

Klaus disappeared from view just as her legs gave way and everything went black.

Damon caught the witch as she fell and picked her up. Elena looked over at him fear covered every inch of her face.

"She's fine just sleeping." Damon said feeling her pulse hum.

Damon gently shifted the witch in his arms making her head rest against his chest. They walked back to the house every once in a while he watched as the all looked over at the little witch. Moments ago she had been an unstoppable but right now as she lay unconscious in his arms they realised just how small and vulnerable she really was.

When they got to the house Damon took the witch to her room and gently laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. She needed rest and lost off it.

Damon headed back down stairs Caroline sat next to Elena holding her hand, while Stefan paced and the Mutt looked into the fire.

"How much power does she actually have?" the mutt asked looking up at him as he poured himself a drink after entering the room.

Damon thought back to all the witches he had met in his time, not just Bennett witches but all witches.

"Even Emily wasn't this strong." Stefan whispered but the others heard it.

"Can she really kill him?" Elena asked tears filled her eyes.

The door banged open and a young child walked into the room. He was around 7 with short black hair and brown eyes that were glazed over. He was being compelled.

"The witch will be mine one way or another." The child said before turning and walking back out.

The witch may have promised to kill him in the most painful way possible but she had also showed Klaus her true power and if there was one thing in this world Klaus loved it was power.

"Stupid little witch." Damon said.

"How dare you call her that." Barbie screamed at him just as Elena got up and slapped him.

"He won't stop to he has got her." Damon told them.

"And I won't stop till his dead." Her voice said from the stairs.

Damon looked up just as a trail of blood ran down from her nose.

"You should be resting." Elena said almost begging.

"He was going to kill the boy had to stop him." She said swaying on her feet.

"What did you do?" Damon asked glaring at her.

He knew the little witch had a thing from protecting the innocents but this was getting stupid she would kill herself at this rate.

"A protection spell." She whispered before falling forward.

Stefan who had walked over to her caught her before she could fall and placed her gently on the couch. Elena put the witches head on her lap and stroked her head, Barbie put sat on the floor and held on to the witches hand.

"This is going to be bad." The mutt said looking over at the little witch.

Damon frown and nodded, this indeed was going to be bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Bonnie had been asleep for four whole days she knew the others were worried they wouldn't let her leave bed and it was starting to bother her.

"I'm fine." Bonnie told Tyler.

It was like they were taking shifts babysitting her.

"Tell me that again when you can stand up on your own Bon." Tyler replied sighing looking up from his laptop.

Bonnie frowned , so what if she was still weak on her feet she would get her energy back then she would kill Klaus but she had work to do before she did that.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak and the door opened.

"See you later Bon." Tyler said gently kissing the top of her head as Damon walked in.

Even Damon was taking his turn to baby sit her.

"Judgy," Damon said nodding sitting down next.

"is this some kind of torture." She found herself whining and Damon smirked.

She had some serious work to do.

"Please Damon." Bonnie begged.

Damon looked over at her surprise ran through his eyes.

"You still too weak you have to rest." He whispered.

"In my bag there's a book will you get it for me." Bonnie asked him.

If they weren't going to allow her to search her grams spell books then she would read Emily's dairy.

Damon groaned as he got up and walked over to her bag took out the book and looked at it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Emily's dairy." Bonnie replied deciding it was better to tell the truth.

Damon tried to open the book but it wouldn't bug, Bonnie laughed.

"She put a spell on it, only a descendent can read it." She told him as he handed her the book and sat back down.

Bonnie opened the book with ease faintly aware of Damon watching her, the dairy was obviously interesting him. She flicked from the first though pages of the dairy and found where she left of.

_I remember the first day I meet Katherine, if I had known then how she would change my life I think I would have preferred to die._

_My brother Nathanael and I worked for the great King family. He was in business what kind she never knew it was not her place his wife was a socialite everything was about appearance. They had two beautiful children little girls aged 10 and 7 and two older boys around the same ages as me. The oldest of the boys Matthew was 17 he had his father's dark black hair and green eyes, his brother Thomas was 15 a little younger than her and the image of his mother thick brown hair and bright hazel eyes but unlike his brother Thomas was cruel._

"_You need to be careful Emily." Matthew had told her._

_I still remember asking why when I saw his sad smile. We had known each other since children and they had protected each other from his father's wrath and over the last year he had protected her from his brothers developing cruel behaviours._

"_You need to leave today, please." Matthew had_

"_I can not leave my brother or your sisters." I had told him stubbornly._

_If only I had listened._

"_I can protect your brother and my sisters but I can longer protect you." Matthew told her tears filling his eyes._

_If they hadn't of been in the main house corridor I would of held him, I hated to see my friend cry. I should have listened._

_Later that night I found out what he meant his brother although younger was bigger and his fathers favourite. He asked me to come over to him, I walked slowly over to him dread filling my bones. When I reached him Thomas flung me against the wall. Matthew ran over to help me but his father grab him back slapped his around the face yelling out him calling him weak._

"_You shouldn't have been so tempting." Thomas said._

_His words will haunt me to this day._

_I struggled against his hold but he just pushed my shoulder harder into the wall. His face came inches from mine and he took a deep breath._

_I still remember how cold those once loving hazel eyes looked._

_He tore my dress from my body._

"_Thomas stop." Matthew screamed._

_His father beat him to death that night all because he tried to protect me. I will never forgive myself for not taking his advice._

_I can still feel him on top of me as he took my innocents, my purity. I can still smell him tobacco and whiskey. That was the first time he forced himself on me but I knew for as long as I was under this roof it would not be the last._

Tears began to fall on the pages and she felt herself sob.

"Bonnie?" A familiar voice called unsure.

He had never called her by her name it was normally Judgy, Bennett or witch never her name.

Bonnie looked into his eyes that flashed with concern.

"I'm fine." She told him then went back to reading.

_Katherine came to this house three months after the first time Thomas forced himself on me._

_I could deal with the beatings, the names he called me. I could even deal with glares but I could deal with his touches. I wished I would die but I knew he would never allow me._

_She had been first person nice to me since Matthew had died when we were alone she made me laugh,_ _made me trust her._ _So I told her everything and she told me she would save me. Had I known what she had meant I think I would rather stayed there endured what Thomas did to me._

_She killed the girls first snapping their innocent necks, and then she bit the others killing them slowly and tortured Thomas last._

"_You are mine now Emily and you will do everything I ask you or your brother will die." She told me._

_She may have saved me from one evil but no innocent child deserved to die._

Bonnie closed the book and pulled it too her chest sobbing.

"Bonnie?" Damon found himself asking again.

It felt weird saying the witches name but she was freaking him out. He had seen Bonnie Bennett as many things; strong, powerful, brave, happy excited and angry. Angry he knew a lot but in the last hour he had seen her sad and vulnerable and it was almost painful to watch.

"Bonnie?" Damon called again.

This time she looked up at him tears glisten her eyes.

She jumped out of bed and ran over to him burying her head in his chest. Damon was surprised but he felt her body shake with sobs and he found himself doing something he never thought he would ever do. He wrapped his arms round her she clung on to his jacket crying.

"Stefan bring Elena." Damon whispered hearing his brothers movements towards the room.

He knew Stefan would believe he was the cause of this but at this moment nothing seemed more painful then watching the little witch cry.

"What happened?" Stefan asked once entering the room Elena and Barbie following closely behind.

"I don't know she was reading that book and she started crying." Damon told his brother still not moving from the uncomfortable position on the chair where the little witch was somehow half on his lap gripping on to his jacket and other half on the floor unable to stand on her own.

"she killed the children, they did nothing wrong and she killed them." Bonnie told them her voice rough from crying.

Damon pulled her away to look down at her and found her looking surprised. She had stopped crying.

"Who?" he asked.

She had told him it was Emily's dairy but he knew Emily would never kill an innocent especially not a child.

"I'm sorry." The little witch said slowly removing her arms from his jacket and attempting to stand up.

Damon stood with her standing behind her with each movement she made preparing in case she fell again. But surprisingly she didn't, she climb back into bed and pulled the covers above her head.

"Emily was being hurt as she used her weakness against her." The witch said.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked walking towards Bonnie's bed.

Damon stepped back and watched as Barbie and Elena sat on the bed. Barbie pulled the covers away from Bonnie's head and gently pulled her up until her head rested on her lap. Elena laid down next to them and hugged Bonnie.

Damon looked over at his brother and he nodded. Right now Bonnie needed her friends. Whatever she read she wasn't ready to talk about at least not with them.

Damon looked at the scene of the three girls once more, it amazed him in a way how they could still be this close after everything they went through. Barbie was now a vampire, Elena was in love with a vampire and Bonnie was a witch that every vampire in the world would want on their side.

Once they were down stairs the mutt stood there staring into the fire.

"What happened?" he asked.

Stefan looked over at Damon as if waiting from him to explain.

Damon sighed.

"She found Emily's dairy, it was what she was reading when she started crying." He told them.

"I wonder what could have got to her so much that she would cry in front of you." The Mutt asked more to himself them to either of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5_:_

It took the next week before Bonnie was back to herself and although they had stopped taking shifts watching her she knew they were always close by. At first it annoyed her but after a while she found it comforting.

Bonnie walked into the boarding house study with Emily's dairy in hand. She hadn't looked at it since the night she cried in Damon's arm. She was slightly embarrassed not to mention angry at herself for looking so weak in front of Damon's eyes.

Taking a seat she opened the book.

_I'm a witch. Or at least Miss Katharine says I am. I have been here a mouth and in that time I have learnt more than I have every wanted to know. Miss Katharine is a vampire. We had heard of these stories of those who needed blood to survive and after listen to Miss Katharine it made sense. In the whole time she lived with the Kings not once had I ever seen her eat or go out in the sun light._

"_If I am a witch why do I not have power?" I asked Miss Katharine._

_She laughed._

"_You do have power you just don't know how to use it." Miss Katharine replied._

_I wasn't sure I believed her but then again Miss Katharine was many things but she had never lied to me._

"_I will teach you how to find your true potential but you must continue to do everything I tell you." Miss Katharine told me and I nodding knowing that no matter what she did I was still safer with her than anyone else._

Bonnie turned the page and found some spells Emily had started to write down.

"Truth spells." Bonnie read.

"Protection spell, binding spell, location spell." Bonnie read aloud they were all simple spells but commonly used.

"_We have been at this for months and simple spells still tire her." Miss Katharine complained to Miss Susan._

_Miss Susan is a witch who has been teaching me how to use my powers. She was a short white women in her late fifty's her red hair was almost grey and her green eyes were cold and powerful._

"_She's powerful, but her body's weak." Miss Susan replied like I wasn't even in the room._

_Spells hurt they would make my nose bleed or make me pass out._

"_So if I work on strengthen her body then she should be able to do more powerful spells?" Miss Katharine asked and Miss Susan nodded._

_Two days later Miss Katharine once again changed my life when she brought back an familiar face._

"_He is a vampire now and his memories of you have been forgotten." Miss Katharine told me as he entered, the room._

_My childhood friend, my protector who I had watch die was a vampire and he didn't remember me._

"_Matthew his is Emily you will teach her how to protect herself." Miss Katharine told him._

_Matthew the man who had died to protect me was alive, I couldn't believe it. Tears filled my eyes. I could feel Miss Katharine's eyes on me and I knew I should stop crying but I couldn't._

"_Got to your room Emily, compose yourself and when you come down tomorrow be prepared to learn." Miss Katharine told me._

_I bowed and left quickly. I needed to strengthen my body to make myself more able to control my powers and Matthew was the way to do that._

Damon brought the cup to is lips and sighed with annoyance. Ever since the little witches power display Klaus pets where on high alert to get anyone of them knowing full well the little witch would hand herself over in a second to protect them. But at this very moment he wanted nothing more than to leave. Anything was better than watching Barbie and Mutt make sappy eyes at each other or Stefan and Elena hugging over the sofa.

To make matters worse his only source for entertainment was avoiding him. The little witch was mad at herself for being weak in front of him, he could tell. If it hadn't hurt to watch her appear that weak in front of him then he would have laughed. Instead he just found himself annoyed, if anyone had a right to cry once in a while it was the little witch, she had been through so much just to keep them safe.

"Did she tell you what she read in Emily's dairy?" Mutt asked and Barbie shook her head.

He could hear her soft footsteps as she walked towards the living room where they all sat. when she finally walked into the living room she had Emily's dairy under her arm.

"I thought you weren't going to read that anymore?" Barbie asked.

"I cant find anything in grams books I thought maybe this could tell me something." The little witch replied.

"Dose it?" Damon asked.

"Maybe." The little witch replied not really looking at him.

She was going to asking him for something, he could tell by the way he knows scrunched up and frown as if she was arguing with herself.

"You should just ask for whatever it is and get it over with." Damon told her and she glared at him.

Damon laughed. He had spent so much time with the little witch by his side he came to know when she needed help and how much she hated asking for it.

"Katharine told Emily that to strengthen her powers and gain better control she needed to strengthen her body." The little witch told him.

Hearing the bitches name made him wince.

"I've heard that before." Stefan said from the sofa.

Damon had almost forgot the others where in the room.

"So what do you need?" his brother asked.

The little witch took a deep breath.

"I need Damon to teach me how to fight." The witch said surprising him.

Everyone seemed a little in shock at how she had it had to be him to teach her. Damon found himself smiling at the thought of being needed.

"Why Damon?" Elena asked.

Damon wanted the answer to much to be annoyed at Elena.

"Stefan would go easy on me and Caroline and Tyler are both too young to be strong enough to be any help to me. So will you Damon please train me?" the little witch asked.

"We start tomorrow." Damon told her.

He could feel Stefan's eyes on him but the witch needed his help and at the moment she was the only one who's company didn't annoy him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Bonnie had trouble sleeping her mind too busy with the cries of the innocents she hadn't protected since Klaus had come to Mystic Falls. Deep down she knew she wasn't to blame but somehow the cries always reached her.

Getting out of bed slowly Bonnie walked towards the door and headed down stairs. After making herself some tea Bonnie took Emily's dairy with her to the sofa and began reading. If she wasn't going to sleep tonight then she might as well entertain herself.

_To say the first training session was painful was an understatement and in more than just a physical way as well. _

"_Good Morning Emily. My name is Matthew King and I am here to help you strengthen your body." Matthew said introducing himself once Miss Katharine had dismissed them ordering them to train for the whole day. _

_It hurt to hear him introduce himself; I had to fight back the tears. _

"_It's nice to meet you, Mr King." I replied to him._

_It took all the strength I had to look him in the eyes without crying. _

"_You may call me Matthew." He told me and I smiled nodding._

_He was now a vampire and he was still nicer than anyone I had ever met. _

_Matthew spent the next few hours teaching me the basics. He taught me how to hold up my arms to protect myself; he also showed me how to throw a punch without hurting myself. _

"_That's enough for today." He said. _

_I looked up at him from the ground. I was tired and everything hurt. I wasn't made for this type of labour. I had spent my whole life looking after children, helping ladies dress, cooking and cleaning but never fighting. It went against everything I believed in but somehow it felt good. _

"_I don't want to." I whispered. _

_There was something about training with Matthew that made me forget all the terrible things that had happened and just feel alive even if it was just for a few painful moments._

_Matthew laughed. _

_I forgot how good vampire hearing was. _

"_I'm sorry Mr King." I replied bowing. _

_Matthew gently put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me up too look at him. _

"_It's Matthew, but if you insist on calling me Mr King I shall have to call you Miss Bennett. I am not your Mistress Emily. I am here to train you." Matthew told me laughing lightly. _

_I could feel myself blushing at his kindness and looked down. _

"_I'm sorry Matthew." I repeated and I could see his smile. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow." Matthew replied as he walked me back to Miss Katharine's house. _

"_Goodbye Matthew." I called to him as I walked up the steps to the back door. _

"_Goodbye Emily." He replied. _

_I loved the way he said my name it made me remember every kind thing he had ever done for me. _

"Little witch what are you still doing up?" a voice called from behind her.

His voice made her jump and she glared when she looked over at Damon who stood pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"I couldn't sleep." Bonnie replied, she had no idea why she was telling him.

Damon looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You needed to be resting, you want me to train you, you have to get some sleep. I will not be going easy on you." Damon told her his voice serious.

Bonnie looked away. How could she tell him that she was afraid to close her eyes? How could she explain that every time she closed her eyes she could fill the disappointment and pain of all those who she had failed to protect?

A tear slide down Bonnie's face and she cursed herself, whipping it away.

"It's ok to cry." Damon said sounding closer then she had last seen him.

Bonnie looked up at him and frowned.

"Even in front of me." He told her.

Bonnie cursed herself again as she realised she believed him.

Damon took a sit next to her on the sofa.

"I'm afraid." Bonnie whispered but she knew he heard.

Damon looked over at her and waited for her to continue.

"I can feel there pain every time I close my eyes. Every life he has taken since he has got here. Every life I failed." Bonnie told him tears falling faster.

Damon pulled her in to his arms and she didn't protest.

"It's not your fault." Damon repeated over and over again.

His words were comforting and she found herself falling asleep into his arms.

Damon had no idea why he hugged her but somehow he was glad he did. He had known that something was bothering the little witch but he had no idea that she was suffering this bad and somehow hearing the pain in her voice as she told him how she blamed herself for every life Klaus had taken since he arrived in Mystic Falls it hurt him.

"What's going on?" his brothers voice whispered from behind him.

Damon groan silently but gently stood up careful not to wake the little witch who had fallen asleep on him.

Taking of his jacket he laid it over the little witch then found himself smiling as she snuggled into it.

Damon walked to the kitchen and Stefan followed.

"What's going on between you and Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

Damon felt anger fill him.

"Nothing." Damon grunted.

"She was asleep on your lap. That never happens. You hate each other." Stefan replied.

Damon felt even more annoyed. He and the witch had spent so much time together over the past year, they had decided to attempt to stop hating each other. Sure they still argued but Damon knew that secretly both of them loved it.

"That's were your wrong brother. The witch and I haven't hated each other in a long time." Damon told him.

"Since when?" Stefan asked.

Damon thought back.

_Flashback;_

"_This isn't going to work." The little witch said as they continued to walk through the woods looking for a pair of Klaus pets who had attempted to kill Elena._

"_Of course it is witch, you use your mind mojo and I stake them." Damon replied as if it was nothing. _

"_I didn't mean that I meant this, me and you." The witch replied. _

_Damon looked over at the witch. _

"_So you have finally decided we should sleep with each other and get this sexual tension out of the way." Damon replied a smirk lighting up his face. _

_The little witch glared at him. _

"_I meant we can't continue to hate each other." She had and Damon stopped in his tracks. _

"_You want us to be friends?" Damon asked slowly as if he heard wrong. _

"_hell no I just want us to try and get along." The little witch replied. _

_Damon laughed._

"_So no more trying to kill each other than." The witch told him. _

"_Ok then, witch I no longer hate, how bout we kill this idiots then go home." Damon replied still slightly confused. _

_End of Flashback._

Stefan was speechless and Damon smirked.

"So why was she sleeping on the sofa instead of her room?" Stefan asked.

Damon sighed.

"She says she's scared. She can feel the pain and disappointment of everyone who she thinks she let die since Klaus got here." Damon told his brother.

Stefan shock his head.

"Its not her fault." Stefan said.

"Try telling the little witch that." Damon replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Wake up little witch we have work to do today." A familiar voice called waking her from her first dreamless sleep in what felt like months.

"No," Bonnie replied swatting her hand around to make sure the voice left her alone.

She heard laughter.

"Come on little witch." The voice said again this time a lot nearer.

She could feel his cold breath on her face as she opened her eyes.

"Go get ready." Damon ordered her when her eyes found his face inches from hers.

Bonnie looked at him and images from last night came back to her. She had cried in front of him again and again he did something so un-Damon like and held her whispering comforting words. Bonnie stood up and walked over to were Damon had move to watching her.

"Thank you." Bonnie whispered as she kissed his cheek before leaving to get ready.

She could see the shocked expression on Damon's face as she walked away and it almost mirrored the one she had going on in her head.

When she came back down Damon was back to his normal self and he began the training.

He started off by teaching her the basics how to hold herself correctly making sure that she knew how do protect her body from attacks.

He was forceful but she knew that was what she needed. After a couple of hours Damon told her that was enough for the day, she felt a little bit disappointed but she knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

She went and showered before bring Emily's dairy to read with her while the others went to hunt.

_Training is intense but it also makes me feel alive. I can now fight back most of Matthews's attacks; he said I'm a quick learner. _

_"Matthew while I am away it will be your job to continue to train Emily. I also want you to keep her safe; word is spreading about her powers." Miss Katharine order and Matthew nodded. _

_I looked over at Miss Katharine, this was the first I head that Miss Katharine was living or that anyone other than her knew about my powers. _

_"Of course Miss Katharine." Matthew replied before being dismissed. _

_"Emily." Miss Katharine said. Her tone was cold I remembered the last time she spoke to me in this tone; it was right before she killed the Kings. _

_"When I come back your training will end and so will your time with Matthew." Miss Katharine said. _

_I didn't really understand why she was telling me this but her words broke my heart it was hard enough thinking I had lost Matthew the first time this time it would be unbearable. _

_"Miss Susan will be back to continue teaching you spells. So when you're not training with Matthew I want you to work on some simple spells." Miss Katharine ordered and I nodded. _

_"Good, well I will see you in two months Emily." Miss Katharine said before dismissing me. _

Training the little witch was harder than Damon imagined. She was a quick learner, when she didn't fight him and while he was teaching she never disrupted and she followed exactly what he said. It wasn't the teaching itself that Damon found hard it was being so close to the little witch, feeling curves very nice curves that Damon up until recently wasn't even aware she had.

Damon had always thought the witch pretty but even as she was sweaty and panting in front of him he know realised just as beautiful the little witch was.

"How did the training go?" his brother asked taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

Damon cleared his throat.

"She's a quick leaner." Damon replied.

Stefan laughed.

"What?" Damon demanded glaring at his brother.

"Finding it hard to train with a woman?" Stefan asked humour filling his voice.

Damon wanted to hit his brother.

"Never brother. You know me better than that." Damon replied forcing his normal smirk on his face.

Stefan laughed again as the Mutt followed by Elena came into the room.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked taking a seat on Stefan's lap.

That sight used to hurt Damon now every time he looked at it, it just made him feel sick.

"Where's Caroline?" the little witch asked hurrying into the room before Stefan could answer.

Damon looked at the little witch and smiled. Her eyes smiled with mischief it was a nice look on the witch.

"Here." Barbie's perky voice called as she entered the room.

"I want to try I spell, I promise it will be fun will you help me?" the little witch asked looking at them all.

"What kind of spell?" Stefan asked.

Damon smirked hearing the wariness in his brother voice.

The little witch smiled almost evilly too.

"It's just a truth spell I thought we could play a game with it." The little witch said.

Damon felt himself smile the little witch was devious when she wanted to be.

"I'm in. we need a little fun." The mutt said surprising Damon to be the first to agree.

"Me, too." Barbie said.

"I'm in." Elena said.

"Why the hell not." Damon found himself saying.

Everyone looked over at Stefan who still looked spectacle.

"Please?" the little witch asked a genuine smile on her face something which no one had seen in a long time.

Stefan laughed.

"Fine, as long as it's not to draining." His brother replied forever the sensible one.

"I promise. Emily's dairy showed me a way to do the spell using then energy of the things around me." The little witch replied and Stefan finally nodded.

Damon had always loved watching witches casts spells it was one of the most breath-taking sights he had ever seen, but somehow their little witch seemed to make it even more spectacular. She brought bowl into the room and filled it with three things Damon's very expensive whiskey that he was not too happy about using until the little witch turned a dazzling smile to him.

Tonight he had learnt two very important facts. One the little witch had a beautiful smile and secondly Damon wanted to do everything in his power to keep that smile up her face.

She added some coke and lastly a suspicious looking white powered.

Closing her eyes, Damon watched in fascination as the witch chanted three words in a language even he didn't understand. The candles round the circle light as did the candles round the rest of the room. She was really powerful without even trying. The little witch repeated the words and the room shock a little before the candles went out.

The little witch looked up excitement in her eyes.

"Now what?" the mutt asked.

"Now we drink." The little witch said pouring them all a shot glass fall.

They all looked at their drinks.

"It will be fun I promise." The little witch said before downing her drink.

The others looked a little bit worried before following the little witch. This was bound to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Bonnie brought a hat forward, she had placed a spell on the hat so whatever the slip said would be specifically for that person.

"We will each take turns in taking a question out of the hate you read it allowed and answer truthful." Bonnie told them.

"So what's the point in drinking this stuff?" Tyler asks taking another drink of the spell from a bowl that never seemed to end.

"The spell makes it so you can't lie." Bonnie replied she could feel the smile on her face and it seemed to make everyone else smile to.

Tyler pulled a slip from the hat.

"Have you ever pictured anyone in the room naked if so who?" Tyler read out loud.

"Yes, Caroline." Tyler replied.

Bonnie watched in amusement as the spell kicked in.

"And Bonnie, Elena and Stefan just because I wondered why girls were so turned on by him." Tyler added unconsciously.

Bonnie found herself in fits of laughter as realisation of what he said hit Tyler. Caroline and Elena weren't far behind her.

"Dam it Bonnie could have warned me." Tyler shouted.

Bonnie heard Damon chuckled and looked over at him as he laughed at Stefan whose mouth was still opened surprised.

Sparing Tyler Bonnie watched as Stefan shock of his head and pulled a slip out the hat.

"What's the thing that scares you the most?" Stefan read.

Stefan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Losing the people I love." He said.

It was such a typical Stefan answer.

"And Bonnie especially when she pissed off." Stefan added his hand flying to his mouth, the spell worked on him too.

Bonnie laughed and looked over Stefan.

"Really?" Bonnie asked trying to keep the laughter from her voice and failing.

Stefan looked over at her and smiled.

"Sorry Bon, when you're in witchy mode you scare me." He told her honestly.

Bonnie smiled at him and mouth sorry at which he shook his head and smiled.

Caroline was next.

"Do you took about people behind there back if so why?" Caroline read.

Bonnie watched as Caroline seemed to make a decision in her head.

"Yes, because I can be a bitch." Caroline replied.

Bonnie felt almost proud that Caroline had decided to tell the truth.

"Tell everyone in the room the last place you had sex." Elena read out loud.

Elena looked panic and looked over at Stefan who was looking out the window suddenly finding something very interesting out there.

"What is with these questions?" Elena asked looking over at Bonnie.

Bonnie laughed.

"I put a spell on the hat whatever you pull out is suited to you." Bonnie informed them laughing.

Elena smirked.

"The chair your sitting on." She replied.

Bonnie groaned and jumped up.

"Really I don't think I am ever going to be able to look at you or Stefan in the same way again." Bonnie replied laughing and downing another drink.

"What are you proud of most?" Damon said reading aloud.

Damon frowned.

"Myself of course." Damon replied smirking.

"My brother, I am proud to have a brother like him." The words came out from Damon's mouth and the smirk fell.

Everyone was silent.

"I think I like this game." Stefan said smiling at his brother as Damon looked away shaking his head.

Bonnie took pity on Damon when it looked like Tyler was about to say something and pulled a slip from the hat.

"Have you ever had a sexual dream about anyone in this room?" Bonnie read and cursed.

"Damon." Bonnie whispered.

Everyone looked over to her shocked.

"What? His an arse but his still hot." Bonnie told them defending herself.

Caroline and Elena nodded and Bonnie felt herself relax a little.

* * *

Damon watched in amusement as this game really took hold. The more the spell worked the more they seemed to drink but the more they seemed to drink the less they needed the spell.

This game had its ups and downs. He learnt things about these people that he had never imagined. He learnt the mutt was terrified of killing his friends. Barbie had more self-esteem issues than he ever thought possible. He knew a lot about his brother and Elena so most of what they said hadn't surprised him. It was the little witch that surprised him the most.

_Flashback_

"_Have you ever had a sexual dream about anyone in this room?" the little witch read._

_He heard her curse before shaking her head. _

"_Damon." The little witch whispered looking at the floor. _

_End of flash back._

He knew he should have smirked but he was honestly shocked. Never in the time since he met the little witch till now had he ever imagined that she had ever thought about him in that way. In reality he shouldn't have been surprised their arguments where always filled with undeniable passion and Damon had often found himself wondering what it would be like to be with the little witch, but he never believed that she had.

"Tell the person on your left what you really think of them?" The mutt read.

To his left sat Stefan.

"At first I really wanted to hate you, you were competition but the more I go to know you the harder it got to hate you. Now I consider you one of my closest friends." The mutt replied and Damon rolled his eyes.

Sicking sweet stuff was not his thing.

"Aww that's so cute." Barbie said smiling brightly at Tyler.

"You're keeping a secrete tell everyone in the room what it is." Barbie read.

Damon waited a little impatiently he found himself intrigued.

"I am in love with you." Barbie said looking at the Mutt.

It wasn't really a secrete everyone but the Mutt seemed to know.

"I told Matt I was in love with you and he told me to be with you but I was afraid to tell you because I know how much you care about Matt and I didn't want to ruin anything between the two of you." Barbie added so fasts Damon found himself taking a breath for her.

Barbie ran from the room and the mutt chased after her.

"Now what?" Elena asked.

"We should keep playing for a bit; give them some time to talk alone." Stefan said and both Elena and the little witch nodded.

"tell us your happiest thought right now." Elena read.

"That I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have friends who would do anything for me." Elena replied smiling.

"Tell us a secrete something you really wish for." Stefan read.

"I wish I could have children." Stefan replied and Damon found himself putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

That was something he had secretly missed himself.

Damon took his turn and pulled a slip from the hat.

"Say the name of a person in the room you find beautiful and why?" he read.

Damon wanted to say something cocky but the spell had been seriously biting him in the arse.

"Bonnie," Damon said softly everyone looked at him shock in their eyes.

Damon shook his head, no one really believed him when he said he was over Elena but he really was.

Damon sighed as he watched the mutt and Barbie walk back into the room knowing full well they had stopped any discussion they were having just to listen to his answer.

"You're are generally one of the most attractive people I have ever met." He said honestly looking at her.

"And you have a stunning smile." Damon added the spell taking effect.

He knew they were all waiting for the spell to take effect but Damon knew it already had. He kept eye contact with the little witch as she looked at him.

After a couple of minutes she smiled and shook her head before reaching into the slip and pulling on a bit of paper.

"You're hurting tell them why." She whispered.

Everyone fell silent and went from looking at him to the little witch waiting for her to answer.

Damon watched as silent tears fell down the little witches face.

"I don't want to play this game anymore." She said standing up.

"Bonnie, if something's hurting you tell us we want to help you." Caroline said stopping her from leaving the room.

"it wasn't meant to end like this. The game was meant to be fun, I wanted to make you all laugh. I missed you laughing all of you." The little witch said tears falling quicker.

"It was fun, Bon. But Caroline is right you have to tell us what's hurting you." Elena said attempting to hug her friend but Bonnie put her hand out to stop her.

"After I failed to kill Klaus I casted a spell to make myself never forget and to remind myself that at some point I had to stop him." The little witch said walking to the window and looking out.

"But I got lazy; I ignored him, pretended like he was never there and now I am paying the price." The little witch said.

He knew she was still crying.

"What type of price?" Stefan asked almost as if it was painful.

The little witch looked up and smiled sadly.

"I watch them die, every one of Klaus or his hybrids victims. I watch them die every time I close my eyes. Except for last night." She said looking over at Damon and mouthing thank you.

"Can't you break the spell?" Elena asked.

The little witch shook her head.

"It's the back fire of the spell, it can't be broken." She told them.

Damon knew she was also doing this to punish herself, he knew she took her job of protecting the town seriously and this was her way of reminding herself that she had messed up and people needed her.

"What was different about last night then?" The mutt asked.

Damon could hear the annoyance in the mutts voice and he knew it wasn't at the little witch is was more about the fact that he knew she was not going to allow them to help her.

"I wasn't alone." She said.

"Then let one of us sleep with you tonight." Caroline said.

Damon sighed as the witch shook her head.

"Bonnie be reasonable, it's not your fault." Stefan said almost begging the little witch to believe him.

She smiled sadly.

"Yes it is. Goodnight." The witch replied before heading upstairs.

Everyone was still too shocked to stop her.

"I wish she would let us help her." The mutt replied and everyone nodded in agreement.

Dam the little witch for being so stubborn.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Bonnie had seen this dream many times; it was the one that haunted her the most.

A little girl around seven got lost in the woods, her family had been camping. They couldn't afford a proper holiday but the little girl's parents didn't want her to miss out. She was small for her age with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was playing hide and seek with her older brother and it was her time to hide. She ran further than she should of and after hours of waiting for her brother she decided she was going to go back and scare him but that's when she saw them. Klaus was standing in the middle of the forest four of his men guarding him and a man in the middle he was bleeding and it scared her. The little girl screamed, scared out of her mind. She turned to run but Klaus was too fast.

"I'm sorry, love." Klaus would tell her in a kinder voice then Bonnie had ever thought imaginable.

He put his hands ever side of her head before breaking her neck.

"I do hate killing children." Klaus would say as the last breath left the little girl's body.

Bonnie woke sweating, tears streamed down her face. Sighing she got out of bed and changed her clothes before heading down stairs to find Emily's dairy. If she wasn't going to sleep tonight she might as well do something productive.

_It had been two weeks since Miss Katharine left and they have been the best two weeks of my life. Matthew still continues to train me and he watches and stands guard while I practice my spells. But he is kinder than Miss Katharine he does not shout or look disappointed when I fail to do the spell or it backfires he just smiles at me encouragingly and tells me that next time I will get it right for sure and he is always right._

_I am a complete match for him now in battle and Matthew tells me training has become hard work for him also. I'm not quite sure I believe him but ever moment spent with him happened to be the best moments of my life. _

"_Come on Emmy you can do better than that." Matthew says laughing as I fail to hit him. _

_His old nickname for me hits me with more pain than I ever thought possible and I freeze on the spot as he strikes me with full force expecting me to dodge. Even as I remember the world going black all I could think of was the laughter of my childhood friend who would never again remember my name and it broke my heart. _

_I remember coming too. I was in my room back at Miss Katharine's home. _

"_Dam it Emily I could have killed you." Matthew said. _

_I looked over at him, he was sitting on a chair close to my bed and he was holding my hand. I looked into his eyes that were filled with worry and somehow that made my pain of losing my best friend so much worse. I looked away from him unable to keep the tears from falling and trying to hide them from him._

"_I'm sorry." I whispered knowing he would hear it._

_I feel as he gently puts his hand on my face and then even gentler lifts my head to make me look at him. _

"_Emily, please tell me what's wrong?" he says almost begging._

_I won't to but I know I cannot. I wish with every fibre of my being I could. _

"_Emily." He starts again. _

"Bonnie." His voice brings Bonnie back to the living room.

She looks over at him and see's concern in her eyes. It was a relationship she had never had with Damon Salvatore but somehow it's become something that she finds herself really needing.

"Come here." He commands as he sits down next to her on the sofa.

She wants to argue with her but she doesn't knowing that he generally just wants to help her. She goes over to him and puts her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep little witch." He tells her and somehow she does.

* * *

Damon heard the little witch as she crept down the stairs he heard her in the kitchen making herself a drink before heading to the living room. Where he knew she would sit to read Emily's dairy. He wanted to ignore her and go back to sleep. He wanted not care. She was punishing herself, why should he care? She had made that choice the moment she did that spell. He shouldn't care. But somehow he did that's what lead him to go down the stairs. That's what leads him to order her to go to him and that's why he now sat with the witch fast asleep on his shoulder.

When he heard Stefan come down stairs with Elena following behind the next morning he gently removed the witch and went to the kitchen just before Stefan walked in.

"I heard Bonnie get up. Did she have another nightmare?" Stefan asked while starting to cook for Elena.

Damon shrugged; when he had come down at three in the morning to find the little witch curled up in the corner of the chair with dark circles under her eyes all that he wanted do was hold her while she slept.

"Bonnie is stronger than Emily." Damon said as a matter of a fact.

Since meeting Emily Damon had never known a more powerful witch and he hadn't realised that Bonnie was until the day she declared war with Klaus.

"I don't think just learning to fight physically is going to help." Damon added when Stefan looked over at him giving Damon his full attention.

"So what do you have in mind?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked over at his brother.

"I was thinking that I would continue to train her physically and you my witch obsessed little brother would help me train her strength in magic in the afternoons." Damon said adding his trade mark smirk.

Stefan had always been slightly interested in witches he had spent some time researching them and not that Damon would ever tell him this but Stefan knew a lot when it came to witches.

Stefan looked in deep thought for a few moments before nodding.

"Witches are at their strongest when surrounded by nature, we are going to have to go to the woods and since its Klaus favourite hiding place it means we all have to go." Stefan said finally.

Reluctantly Damon nodded.

This was going to be an interesting day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

That morning after Bonnie woke, dressed and had breakfast, she and Damon trained almost silently for two hours. She tried to keep her mind blank following all of his instructions right down to the tiniest little detail. Part of her, the rebel part wanted to argue with him, after all it was Damon. But she had asked for this and she knew he was trying.

"That's enough for today." Damon said holding out his hand to help her up from the floor.

She was in a little pain mainly in her ankle but that was to be expected after she tripped dogging Damon and fell. She gently laid her small hand in Damon's and he gently pulled her up. He let go and she wobbled on her feet. Damon put his hand on her back to stop her from falling and it pulled her forward, her head inches away from his chest.

Bonnie had to take a deep breath. Damon maybe Damon but he was still hot and being this close to him affected her more than Bonnie liked to admit.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked not moving.

Bonnie took a step back to try and gain some thought and winced.

Damon sighed and picked her up bridle style carrying her to the living room.

"Rest for a bit." He said placing her on the sofa.

He disappeared for a few moments before returning with an ice pack, a glass of water and some pain killers.

"Take these and get some rest." He said in a tone more caring then she had ever heard come out of Damon Salvatore's mouth.

"We have more lessons this afternoon so unless you want to drink my blood I suggest you do as I say." Damon added more harshly when Bonnie opened her mouth to protest.

Bonnie took the pain killers and laid her head back on the sofa.

"Rest little witch." Damon whispered before disappearing.

Resting meant closing her eyes and watching people die and right now Bonnie was in no mood for that. Uttering three words in Latin Emily's dairy flopped down on her lap and Bonnie smiled.

Sometime she really did love magic.

Finding where she left of Bonnie began to read.

"_Emily." He called my name again. _

_But I couldn't answer no matter how badly I wanted too. He wouldn't believe me even if I did and Miss Katharine would defiantly be mad if she found out._

"_I am not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Matthew added almost defiantly._

_The tears continued to fall down my face. _

"_You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." I told him. _

_Matthew looked at me a stubborn look across his face. _

"_Try me." He ordered. _

_I shook my head. _

"_If Miss Katharine finds out, I will be in trouble." I argued. _

"_Who is going to tell her?" he asked without waiting for and answer he continued,_

"_I won't even if I don't believe you I promise you I will not tell Miss Katharine a thing." _

_I knew I shouldn't, I knew I could be just as stubborn as he could if I really tired, If Miss Katharine found out there was no knowing what would happen. But still I found myself asking,_

"_What do you remember of your life before you were a vampire?" _

_Matthew looks confused for a second._

"_I asked Miss Katharine to help me find a way to forget my past life. All I know is my family are all dead." Matthew tells me. _

_Tears fall from my eyes once again as I remember his sisters. My life with the Kings had been far from easy but I cried for the good that was there his kind hearted mother, his adorable little sisters but mostly for him. _

"_Do you really want to know?" I asked. _

"_Yes." Matthew said. _

_Looking in his eyes and I knew he meant every word. Taking a deep breath I looked at him so he could see my eyes. If I stood any chance of him to believing me I knew he needed to look into my eyes. The eyes were meant to be the windows to the soul after all._

"_I knew you. When you were human." I told him. _

* * *

Damon was mad. He had told the little witch to rest but did she? No she sat there reading the damn dairy again. Damon wanted to bring Emily back to life just to kill her again for being a pain in his arse.

"I told you to rest." Damon said taking the dairy from the little witch.

She looked up at him and glared.

"Give it back it was just getting good." The little witch moaned and Damon smirked.

It was on very rare moments that the little witch moaned and he hated to admit but he kind of like the sound. He wanted to hear it again in a very different way.

"Nope." Damon replied.

Again the little witch moaned and Damon smirked thinking about just how he wanted to make her moan.

The little witch continues to sulk as they made their way into the woods.

"What are we doing here?" the little witch asked.

"Training you physically isn't enough." Damon told her.

She looked up at him confused.

"You are stronger than Emily ever was training you physically is not enough." Damon added.

She looked sceptical for a moment before nodding.

"So what do you have in mind?" the little witch asked.

"That's where I come in." his brother said.

The little witch looked over at him.

The mutt and Barbie were keeping look out in case Klaus wanted to stop by and Elena sat down next to Damon on a fallen tree trunk while Stefan explained to the little witch his idea.

"So what do you want me to do?" the little witch asked.

"Close your eyes." Stefan told her and she did.

Stefan stood behind her and placed a hand on either side of her shoulders.

"A witch draws her power from five elements air, water, earth, five and sprit. At the moment you draw on mostly your own physical power and that's why you get tired out." Stefan explained.

"So that's why we're here?" The little witch asked.

"Yes. The woods contain all five of the elements. The air around us, the water from the river, the earth under us, the fire next to us and your spirit." Stefan said.

"When you attacked Klaus you pulled on most of the elements without even realising it. Today I want you to try again but this time we are only going to do one element a time until we can up your strength." Stefan added.

Damon could hear the warning in his voice. Stefan knew he had to help the little witch by whatever means but that didn't mean he was about to let her harm herself in the process.

"Today we are going to work with air." Stefan told the little witch.

Stefan had explained to Damon as the air was all around them it wouldn't be too hard on the little witch to pull on.

"Feel the air around you and when you're ready pull on it." Stefan said and the little witch nodded.

Damon watched his brother step back. The little witch closed her eyes tighter and took a deep breath before relaxing.

He watched in fascination as the air around the little witch picked up and lightly blew her curls. She smiled. The little witch really did have a beautiful smile.

She giggled as the wind pick up again this time he could feel it. The leaves on the trees rustled as the wind picked up once again.

"Bonnie, stop before you tire yourself out." Stefan ordered as the wind got stronger.

The little witch smiled sadly before slowly the wind started to decrease. She opened her eyes.

"That's amazing." She said.

His brother smiled at her.

"Your control is impressive but you have to remember not to let that feeling no matter how amazing it is taken over." His brother warned in a fathering tone.

The little witch nodded.

"Tomorrow we can try earth." Stefan added when her eyes looked sad and immediately her eyes brighten up.

Somehow the little witch had become like a child to Damon and his brother . A child who needed to be taught all the basics all over again. A child they seemed to hated see sad.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Bonnie's day in the woods had been magical literally. Stefan had taught her how to use her magic by pulling on the air around her, it was amazing. It felt like it had little a small tornado inside her. It was an incredible feeling that left her a little too excited to sleep.

Finding Emily diary, she picked up where she left off.

_Matthew looked at me of a moment as if he was judging whether he could believe me or not. _

"_How?" he asked. _

"_I worked for your family since I was a child. My mother was you nursery maid and we grew up together." I told him. _

_He smiled sadly. _

"_Why would that make you cry?" he asked confusing filling his face. _

_How could I explain that I had watched him die because he tried to protect me from his brother who took my innocence? How could I explain that Miss Katharine slaughtered his mother and sisters who had done no wrong all to protect me? _

_I couldn't. I couldn't tell him the truth, but I knew I had to tell him something. _

"_I thought you were dead." I whispered. _

"_Why didn't you tell me that you knew me?" He asked. _

"_When I saw you again for the first time I wanted nothing more than to hug you. You were my friend and I missed you. You had been such an important part of my life for so long then you were gone." I said tears making me choke a little. _

"_Why didn't you?" Matthew asked once I got control of my tears. _

"_Miss Katharine told me before you entered that your memory of me was forgotten and I wasn't to remind you." I explained. _

_I could feel the anger coming off him and I couldn't understand why. _

"_And you just did what she told you?" Matthew asked venom in his words. _

_His words hurt and I found myself just as angry at him._

"_What was I meant to say?" I screamed at him. _

"_You may be able to argue with her but I am a servant and a witch. I would be dead before nightfall without Miss Katharine." I added. _

Bonnie put the dairy down, tiredness finally hitting her.

She turned off the light and dived under her covers.

After a couple of hours a dream hit her. This one was new.

Bonnie was the victim she could see a man standing above her laughing. She had know idea where she was all she could see was darkness and a man standing above her.

"Please don't hurt me." The words came from her unfamiliar feminine voice.

The man laughed.

"Where would be in the fun in that?" he asked.

It was too dark to make out his features even as he came closer. Bonnie felt the pain as he pushed something into her stomach making her wince. His kissed her face and Bonnie felt herself struggle as she tried to pull away.

"Help." Her voice screamed before the pain become too much and she passed out listening to man laughing.

Bonnie shot out of bed. The backlash of the spell was getting worse. She could almost feel the pain in her stomach a she tried to get out of bed. She was shaking so badly from fear.

"Damon," Bonnie voice called even before she released what she was thinking.

* * *

Damon had heard her talk in her dream. Her room was right across the room for him, since he was the only one who drunk regularly from human blood his sense where stronger than the others and if Klaus somehow managed to get in he could be with the little witch in seconds.

"Damon," her voice called.

She didn't scream or shout, but he could hear the panic in her voice.

Without thinking he was out of bed and into her room. She sat on the corner of her bed shaking; he approached her slowly not wanting to scare her.

"Bonnie?" Damon said making his voice as gentle as he could.

She looked at her a little startled.

Damon bent down so he was eye level with her and she fell into his arms. She didn't cry but she held on to his arms as if her life depended on it.

"I've never felt such pain before." The little witch said in a tiny voice.

She was scare he realised.

He picked her up gently and sat down on her bed bring her down to his lap and cradling her to his chest. When he felt her shaking stop her gently brought her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Someone died tonight." The little witch said.

"I have to stop him." She added.

"We will." Damon said then added,

"I promise we will."

She looked into his eyes with such intensity Damon knew he couldn't look away. She was trying to decide whether to believe him or not.

She got up from his lap and got back into bed.

"Thank you." She said as Damon took it as his cue to leave.

He got up from the bed and she grabbed his arm. He looked down at her and she smiled sadly.

"I don't want to dream anymore. Will you stay with me?" she asked.

Damon wanted to make a smart remark about how he always knew she wanted his body but didn't dare. Tonight she had been scared and she had called for him wanting him to be the one to comfort her and right now he was glad she had chosen him.

Damon lay down next to her and gently put his arm round her. The little witch moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"So I guess were friends now." He said more to himself than to her but when she nodded he couldn't help but smile.

Somehow after all they had been through they had ended up friends. Anything really was possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

When Bonnie woke she was alone in her bed. Last night she had feel asleep in Damon Salvatore's arms something she had never imagined and would have quite happily set someone on fire for suggesting it. But they had changed and not just Damon, she had changed too. She tried not to judge him too much and he began to show that he really did care, even if he liked to pretend he didn't.

After showering and eating breakfast Bonnie had yet to see Damon. She was in the kitchen with Stefan and Tyler when Damon walked in. Elena had gone with Caroline to the store to pick up some more food.

"You ready for your lesson little witch?" Damon asked looking over at her.

Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"Come on then." He said heading towards the garden and Bonnie followed after waving goodbye to Stefan and Tyler.

They trained for over an hour and Stefan and Tyler had come to watch getting bored inside.

Bonnie laughed as she dodge Damon as he ran to attack her she had been using the air around to pick up on Damon's slight movements as he charged towards her.

"You're getting better." Damon said smiling at her bringing their training to an end.

Damon turned to head back to the house but Bonnie grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

Standing on her tiptoes Bonnie placed a gently kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Damon." She whispered.

He looked at her slightly confused.

"For staying." She replied.

Stefan and Tyler were watching then intently and she didn't want to go in to full detail for both their sakes knowing full well she will get a grilling of both Elena and Caroline if they found out about her sharing a bed with Damon and he would likely get one of Stefan and Tyler.

He nodded and smiled gently.

"Anytime." He added before heading back in the house and Bonnie followed.

Elena was taking a nap and the others had gone out to hunt to be prepared for their trip to the woods later on. Feeling bored Bonnie picked up Emily's dairy.

_Matthew had been ignoring me. Other than training he wouldn't speak to me. Every time I left the house he would follow silently behind. It was his job to train me and keep me safe, but somehow even if he wasn't the same person I had known he became someone important to me and I missed him. _

"_I miss you." I whispered one day. _

_We were in the dining room he was reading and I was practicing spells. _

_I felt his eyes look over at me. _

"_I haven't gone anywhere." He replied gently. _

_I looked over at him and smiled sadly. _

"_Yes you have." I replied. _

_I looked down once again and picked a spell without really looking needing something to do. I spoke the Latin words before Matthew could speak further. The room began to shake and the lights flicked on and off. _

"_Emily you have to stop." Matthew ordered calmly as I felt blood trickle down from my nose. _

_But ever witch knows once you start a spell you have to finish it. _

_As I uttered the last words I felt the energy drain from my body and I struggled to keep my eyes open. _

"_Emily." Matthew called panic in his voice. _

"_Stay with me." He begged. _

_I felt his tear on my face as he leaned over me. I wasn't even aware that I was on the floor. He bit into his wrist and put his wrists to my mouth. I struggled against his arm tiredly. I had no idea what he was doing. _

"_You trusted me once Emily, please trust me again." Matthew begged. _

_I had no reason too, he still had no memory of me but for some reason I did and I knew I always would. _

_I stopped struggling and swallowed his blood. I could feel the energy slowly come back to my body and Matthew helped me sit up. _

_When I was in a sitting position Matthew pulled me against his chest hugging me. _

"_Never do that again." He said kissing my hair. _

_I held on tightly to him as I nodded._

* * *

"You ready to try water?" his brother asked the little witch as they stood in the woods.

Barbie and Elena were sitting on the tree trunk that had fallen while Damon and the mutt stood guard either side of the little clearing they found themselves in.

"Yes." The little witch replied.

Damon could hear the excitement in the voice and couldn't help but smile.

His brother laughed and stepped back.

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes." Stefan ordered and the little witch did what he asked.

"Imagine water running through your toes, feel the gentle rain on your face." Stefan said and she laughed.

"You got it?" Stefan asked and the little witch nodded.

"Pull on it." Stefan gently orders.

Damon watched as the little witch smiled she moved her hand slowly up and Damon felt a spray of water. He looked up and found the blue sky turning black as it began to rain.

"Bonnie not too much." Stefan told her quietly not wanting to ruin her concentration but needing to remind her that everyone has limitations.

Damon heard her sigh and had to hold back his laughter. The little witch loved using her powers.

The rain got a little bit heavier and Barbie squealed.

"Bonnie." She screamed.

Elena laughed as the rain got heavier again.

The mutt laughed as Stefan splashed Barbie with more rain.

Damon looked over at the little witch and saw the smile on her face as she opened her eyes. The rain slowly stopped.

"Sorry I'm a little tired." The little witch confessed as they looked over at her.

His brother smiled at her.

"You did good Bonnie. You knew to stop when it got too much for you." His brother said proudly.

Damon had been in bed about an hour when he heard the little witch open her bedroom door.

She had been asleep about an hour but within the last twenty minutes or so she had been tossing and turning.

Damon had expected her to go down stairs but when he heard the knock on his door it made him smile.

"Damon," she whispered.

Damon opened his bedroom door and looked down at her.

Her eyes where watery as she tried to fight back the tears.

"Did you mean what you said?" the little witch asked him.

He looked confused for a moment before realising what she meant, she had thanked him for staying with her and he had told her anytime.

"Yes," he breathed instantly.

While holding her last night Damon had come to a realisation that he really cared about the little witch and somehow over the past month he wanted this little witch to become his little witch.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked a tear slipping down from her face.

Damon gently cupped he cheek and whipped away the tear. She looked up at him and he couldn't look away. She learned in to him as he did the same. He wanted to kiss her and something told him that she wanted him to kiss her. But now wasn't the time. Soon but not now.

"Of course," Damon replied taking her hand and leading her to his bed.

Damon held her close as she fell in to what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Damon's arms were still wrapped round Bonnie when she woke up. Slowly moving trying not to wake him she sat up.

Last night they had come close to kissing and for some reason that's all she could think about, that's all she found herself wanting.

Bonnie got out of bed and looked down at him. There was no denying that Damon was attractive, even when she hated him she still found him attractive, but whatever had changed between them lately made her want him.

"Thank you." Bonnie whispered.

She bent down slowly and as gently as she could place a soft kiss to his cheek.

She left his room and headed back to hers.

"Did you just come out of Damon's room?" someone said.

Bonnie looked round and came face to face with Elena. Bonnie panicked. It wasn't she was ashamed of whatever was going on with her and Damon she just didn't want to face the talks their friends would insist on having with them.

Bonnie nodded it might as well happen sooner or later.

"He helps stop the nightmares." Bonnie told her.

"Who stops the nightmares?" Caroline asked coming out from behind Elena.

"Damon." Elena told her.

"You and Damon have been sleeping together?" Caroline practically squealed.

"Not in the way you're thinking." Bonnie replied.

"But you want to." Elena said.

Bonnie looked over at Elena looking at her, Bonnie could only find concern on her face. They stood in silence for a while just looking at each other before Bonnie finally turned her head and went to her room shutting the door behind her.

They knocked for a while trying to get her to answer so she turn on the taps to run a bath and eventually they left. She knew they were just concerned Damon was capable of a lot of things but he had changed. The way that Caroline and Elena looked at her made her want to scream at them for being so judgmental, Damon wasn't the same person that he used to be and if she could see that they surely they could.

Wanting to keep all thoughts from her mind Bonnie picked up Emily's diary.

_I remember the first time we kissed. _

_We had been training in the garden. Since the day I did the spell everything had changed between the two of us. Matthew was gentle like he thought he might break me if he touched me the wrong way. _

_He ran at me and I dodged laughing. I should have been paying attention but I didn't look the way I was going and I tripped, I braced myself for the impact but it didn't come. When I looked up I saw I was in Matthews arms. He smiled and shook his head. He stood up bring me up with him. His arm was at the base of my back and his face was inches from mine. _

_I could feel my heart quicken and so could he. He smiled. _

"_How well do you know me?" he asked catch me off guard. _

_I pushed myself away from him only to fall again and for him to catch me. We were in the same position as before only this time he look confused. _

"_It doesn't matter." I told him trying to get out of his arms but he wouldn't let me. _

"_Yes it does." He argued. _

"_No it doesn't," I screamed back at him as a loud bang erupted from the sky. _

_I looked up just as the heavens opened and it started to rain. Within seconds we were both drenched but neither of us moved. _

"_It matters." Matthew said so calmer I looked back at him. _

"_Since the first time I met you all I have wanted to do was hold you and keep you safe." Matthew confessed. _

_He looked at me waiting for me to responded, I wanted to. I really did but I couldn't._

"_I have to know why." He sighed. _

_I shook my head trying to push myself away from him, the rain feel quicker. _

"_I can't." I cried hitting his chest. _

"_Dam it Emily," Matthew shouted._

_I looked up at him as he crushed his lips on to mine. I stop fighting; I stopped moving to lost with his lips on mine to even think. _

"_I'm sorry." Matthew whispered suddenly moving away from me. _

_I instantly missed his body pressed next to mine and I wanted it back._

"_Wait," I said grabbing his hand. _

_I put my arms round his neck and kissed him, my heart speed up as he kissed me back. _

_The kissed was filled with passion and want. _

_I ran my fingers threw his short dark hair as he pulled me closer deepening the kiss. _

_I should have been afraid but I felt completely safe as long as I was in his arms._

* * *

Damon had been awake when she kissed him on the cheek. He wanted to grab her hand to pull her back so he could kiss her properly and he was about to when he heard Elena and Barbie walking up to talking about waking the little witch up for breakfast.

He heard them talk, heard he frustrated sigh as she tried to defend herself for sleeping in the same bed with him. He heard the silence as she didn't respond after Elena asked her if she wanted to. He heard her door close and the taps turn on as she hid in her room. After a couple of minutes Barbie and Elena had given up trying to get her attention.

Damon wanted to check on her but he knew as soon as Elena went downstairs his brother would be up here demanding to know what was going on between him and the little witch. Not wanting to worry the little witch with hearing him argue with his brother he headed downstairs where the others sat in the kitchen.

"What's going on between you and Bonnie?" his brother asked.

"Good morning to you too." Damon replied an annoyed smirk on his face.

"Damon I am serious." Stefan probed.

Damon let out an frustrated breath.

"I don't know." Damon told his brother truthfully.

"But what I do know is I care about Bonnie and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe and happy." He added seriously.

He felt his brother studying him as well as the others as the little witch walked into the kitchen.

"You ready?" she asked him and he nodded longing to escape.

They were training for over an hour in almost silence.

"Thank you. For helping me escape." Damon said to the little witch.

She placed a hand on his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I figured you must be sick, you never apologise." The little witch said laughing.

Damon shook his head laughing with her.

"I'm serious little witch thank you." He repeated.

She stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Well thank you for letting me sleep without nightmares." She replied.

Damon pulled her towards him and hugged her. She looked up at him and smiled. Damon lowed his head towards hers and she put her arms round his neck pulling him closer. She wanted to kiss him just as he wanted to kiss her.

"You guys ready?" his brother called from the house and they both jumped back.

She looked up at him and blushed.

"Yeah," the little witch called and she headed towards the house.

"Dam it Stefan." Damon cursed following after his little witch.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Bonnie laughed as she heard Damon curse.

"We are going to hunt when we get back its time to work with earth you ready for that?" Stefan asked.

"I can't wait." Bonnie squealed with excitement.

Learning to use the elements to her advantaged was defiantly making her sound like Caroline.

The others left while she sat in the living room with Elena. Part of her really wanted to make an excuse to leave then read Emily's diary but the other part of her and the part she was listening to was telling her she need to talk to Elena.

"I like Damon, I like how safe he makes me feel. I know he has done a lot of bad things trust me I do, but I owe myself at least the chance to figure whatever this thing with Damon is and as my best friend I need you to be there for me if this goes wrong while trying to hold back the, I told you so." Bonnie said laughing a little at the end.

After a few seconds Elena joined her in laughter.

"Ok, if this is what you really want, I'll support your decision." Elena told her a moment later.

"Thank you." Bonnie replied jumping up and hugging her best friend.

Elena laughed and hugged her back.

"Emily's diary is getting really interesting." Bonnie told Elena desperate to change the subject.

Ever since she read the last part of Emily diary it had really been distracting her.

"Why what's happening?" Elena asked.

"Emily was getting all hot and heavy in the rain." Bonnie told her laughing.

Elena jump over to her.

"What happened?" Elena asked now interested herself.

"I have no idea I had to put it down to train with Damon." Bonnie replied.

"We have to find out." Elena said excitement filling her voice.

Bonnie nodded and went and grabbed Emily's diary before sitting down next to Elena and opening where she left off.

_I had never had the luxury of kissing someone who I wanted to kiss before but I had imagined what it would feel like but this was far beyond anything I ever imagined. _

_His hands ran up and down my sides as he kissed me. I never believed anyone's touch could feel as good as his could. His hands travelled down my back and gently touched my bum lifting me up; I wrapped my legs round his waist doing anything I could to get close to him. _

_He pulled back and looked at me and smiled. _

"_Close your eyes." He whispered. _

_I smiled back at him before doing what he asked. He gently kissed both my eyes and I felt movement faster than I ever thought possible. _

_I felt softness underneath me as he sat me down. It had stopped raining and I shrived from cold. _

"_I have no expectations I brought you here so you wouldn't get sick from the rain, if you want me to leave I will." Matthew whispered in my ear before gently kissing me forehead then disappearing from my arms. _

_I missed his touch. I opened my eye and found myself in Miss Katharine's guestroom where Matthew had been staying since Miss Katharine had left. _

_I had only ever been with one man in my life and it had been the last thing in the world I wanted. Right now I knew two things; Matthew as not Thomas and he would never hurt me and secondly I wanted Matthew. _

"_I want you." I told him honestly. _

_He was back over to me in seconds; he stopped in front of me and looked down into my eyes. _

"_You're scared." His said gently placing his hand on my heart. _

_My heart was racing and he was right I was scared but not of him. _

"_I was hurt before." I told him wrapping my arms round his chest. _

_Matthew hugged me back kissing the top of my head. _

"_We don't have to do this." He said._

"_I want to." I told him confidently. _

_He looked down at me cupping my face in his hand so he could look me in the eyes like he was deciding whether to believe me or not. I put my arms round his neck and pulled him towards me. I knew he had the strength to fight me but he didn't. I kissed him with everything I had and he kissed me back with just as much. I tugged at his shirt and he pulled it over his head. I hesitantly ran my hands over his chest. He smiled into the kiss as he helped me take of my dress. _

_A lot of things had happened in my life some good some bad but at this moment nothing could have been better, nothing felt more right than being in the arms of someone I was falling in love with all over again._

* * *

Damon followed his brother into the living room with Barbie and the Mutt following closely behind.

"You ready to go?" his brother called over to the little witch and Elena who sat on the sofa completely absorbed in Emily's diary.

"No. It's too good to put down." Elena said waving her hand at them to leave.

The little witch laughed and closed the diary as Elena pouted playfully at her friend.

They reached the clearing about half an hour later and the mutt and Barbie were standing guard while Stefan got about giving the little witch instructions.

"What's going on between you and Bonnie?" Elena asked sitting next to him

Damon looked at her.

"It's none of your business." Damon told her annoyance in his voice.

"I love Bonnie and I don't want to see her get hurt." Elena replied her voice laced with the annoying whine she so often used.

Damon glared at her.

"Whatever is going on between me and the witch is nothing to do with you." Damon said repeating his point.

Elena scoffed in annoyance and opened her mouth to speak when the ground started shaking.

Damon looked over at the little witch and his brother. His brother stood back watching the witch intently. The little witch was standing in the middle of the clearing her eyes closed her right hand raising slow the earth in front of her cracked a little making the ground shake and as she raised her hand roots began rising up slowly creating a tree trunk as she he hand raised again the tree trunk grew branches and leaves.

The little witch opened her eyes and smiled brightly.

"That's amazing." She whispered tracing her fingers over the tree.

Stefan opened his mouth to say something when Barbie ran over with the mutt following closely behind.

"What's wrong?" Stefan demanded.

"Don't fret I mean you know harm. Yet." A feminine voice laughed.

Damon pushed Elena behind him and Stefan did the same with the little witch while the mutt stood in front of Barbie as Rebekah walked into view with a few of hybrids.

"What do you want?" Stefan demanded.

Rebekah laughed.

"I want a lot of things." She replied.

Rebekah stopped laughed and screamed in pain.

"You bitch," Rebekah screamed falling to her knees.

Damon looked over at the little witch and watched as she muttered words he couldn't understand.

"Tell us what you want and I'll stop the pain." The little witch said.

"Or I could make you." One of the hybrids said speeding over to the little witch.

The mutt grabbed hold of him and snapped his neck. Barbie grabbed a stake from a bag and tossed it towards the mutt who grabbed it and stabbed it in the hybrids chest.

Rebekah screamed as the little witch muttered more words he didn't understand.

"Klaus wants to meet." Rebekah said painfully.

The pain seemed to stop and she stood up and glared over at the little witch who still stood half behind his brother who hovered in front of her protectively.

"He has an offer for you." Rebekah added.

"Whatever it is tell him no this is beyond anything he can fix with an offer." The little witch replied.

Rebekah smirked.

"You're really going to regret ignoring my brother." She said before turning and walking away.

Everyone watched until she was out of sight before moving.

"We have to get out of here fast." Stefan said.

Damon looked over at his brother who nodded. Stefan walked over and whispered something to Elena who nodded and Stefan picked her up. Damon walked over to the little witch.

"It will be quicker this way. May I?" Damon asked.

The little witch nodded. Damon placed his left arm under her knees and right arm behind her back and lifted her up bridal style. She placed her arms round his neck.

"Close your eyes." He suggested.

The little witch nodded and closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest.

He moved then faster than he had ever moved in his life tightening his grip as he ran back towards the boarding house. He may not know how he felt about the little witch but what he did know was he cared about her and he was going to do anything in his power to keep her safe.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Bonnie had never felt safer than she was now which should have been ridiculous, she was in the arms of a vampire who had tried to kill her and was running at a ridiculous speed while trying to get away from the sister of a crazy old vampire who she had basically declared war on.

"You can open your eyes now." Damon told her as they came to a stop.

Bonnie opened her eyes and found they were back in the boarding house the others disappeared upstairs as Damon carried her into the living room.

"Do you think I made a mistake not meeting Klaus?" she asked her.

Damon gently placed her back on the floor but kept his hands around her waist, hugging her lightly. He looked down at her.

"No, you shouldn't be anywhere near him," he replied.

He tightened his hold on her. Bonnie placed her arms round his neck and hugged him back.

"I don't want to be. But I'm afraid that by ignoring him someone may get hurt." Bonnie told him.

Damon moved his hand to cup her chin and gently moved her chin to look up at him.

"You did the right thing. He wants you with him and he will do anything to get you. Going to him would just give him what he wants." He replied.

"What if…" Bonnie started.

"Bonnie, listen to me. You did the right thing I promise." Damon interrupted.

Bonnie sighed. She placed her head on his chest and put her arms round his waist hugging him and he hugged her back immediately.

They stood like this until Elena called to say food was ready.

Bonnie pulled away and looked up at him, his arms loosened around her waist waiting for her to pull away completely.

"Thank you." Bonnie said.

Damon looked confused.

"For being here for me." Bonnie replied.

"I like being here for you." He told her then added,

"I will be here for you as long as you want me to be."

Bonnie looked at him trying to work out if she believed him and Damon looked right back at her. His beautiful blue eyes told her everything he needed to know. Slowly she learned up on her tip toes and gently placed her lips to his. She could fill his surprise but it didn't last long and he kissed her back immediately. His lips were soft and they moved along with hers perfectly. His tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for entrance she moaned as his tongue entered her mouth.

Someone cleared there throat and they jumped apart at the sound turning round Bonnie found Tyler standing behind them trying not to laugh.

"Sorry to intrude but foods getting cold." Tyler said trying to hold back his laughter and seriously failing.

Bonnie looked over at Damon and blushed before heading to the kitchen playfully slapping Tyler on the way.

The guys disappeared for a while after dinner and Bonnie sat with Caroline and Elena talking about everything and anything. It felt good. So much had changed in the last few years and to be able to sit together like this felt amazing. After that they headed up for bed.

Bonnie's thoughts were too busy to sleep, all she could feel was Damon's lips on hers and it was distracting. Bonnie took Emily' diary and got into bed before finding the last page and reading.

_I have never been this happy but I should have known more than most happiness never lasts. _

"_Miss Katharine will be back tomorrow." Matthew told me after they finished training. _

_A wave of sadness hit me. Miss Katharine told me Matthew would be leaving once she returned. _

"_I don't want you to leave." I whispered a tear falling down my face. _

_Matthew was over to me in a second folding me in his arms. _

"_If I had a choice, you have to know I would never leave you." Matthew told me. _

_I looked up at him a tear slid down his face and I knew he was telling me the truth. _

"_I love you." I confessed kissing him. _

_He kissed me back. _

"_I love you too." He replied. _

_I took Matthews hand and walked towards his room, if this was the last time I was going to be with him I wanted it to count._

* * *

Damon was drunk and it was Stefan's fault. His brother and the mutt dragged him out the house and took him to the grill. They had been drinking for hours and while the mutt and his brother didn't really seem effected he was. That's when his brother started his questions about the little witch and the alcohol was making him answer without really thinking.

"Your falling for her aren't you?" his brothers words echoed in his head as he walked up the stairs.

No matter how drunk he was Damon knew he couldn't answer that question because he honestly didn't know. He cared about the little witch he knew that. He found her attractive and when she had kissed him today he felt something that's what made him kiss her back, that and the fact he wanted too. He like the feeling of her lips on his and he wanted to do it again. But that wasn't the reason he now stood outside her door.

"Damon." She said opening her door to see him standing there.

"We have to talk." He told her.

She looked at him for a seconded before nodding and opening her door wide enough for him to come in she shut the door behind him. He turned round and gently pushed her against the door. He put his hands either side of her face. He bent his head and kissed her. He had wanted to do that all evening and seeing her in her pyjamas with her curly hair loses around her shoulder he just couldn't help himself.

"I don't know what's going on between us." Damon said in-between kisses.

"But I want to find out." He said kissing her once again.

She moaned gently pushing him away. Her moans were driving him insane and it took all the self-control he had not to take her right her right now. Things were different with the little witch and he wanted her for more than just sex.

"I think I want to find out too." She confessed blushing and he smiled.

She really was beautiful especially when she blushed.

He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. His arms went around her legs as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs round his waist as he pressed her against the door a desperate need to get closer to her. She pulled away desperate for breath and put her forehead on his.

"We have to stop, I'm not ready." She said almost disappointment in her voice.

He placed a simple kiss on her lips before reluctantly putting her down.

"It's ok. I understand." Damon told her and he did.

They had a very turbulent relationship they had gone from hating each other to not hating each other, to sort of friends then friends and now they were something more. Something the both wanted but neither could really understand right now and just being able to hold her and kiss her and right now that had to be enough.

She walked over to her bed and got in.

"Will you stay?" she asked and he nodded not even having to think about it.

He got in to bed next to her and pulled her close, she rested her head against his chest.

If he could go to bed every night with his little witch by his side he would truly be a very happy man.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Bonnie spent the morning training with Damon like normal. Things were different for them but in a good way. He was still ruthless when it came to training but that was the exact reason it had to be him that trained her, not matter what. Bonnie knew he would do anything to keep her safe even if it meant pushing her as hard as he could while training with her.

"Since we can't go back into the woods today, Stefan wants you to practice your elements here." Demon told her as they walked back towards the house.

"Is that safe?" she asked.

Today's element was fire which was dangerous for all.

"Will make it safe." Damon told her kissing her head.

Bonnie smiled up at him.

"I'm going to have a quick shower and read a bit of Emily's diary before we start." Bonnie told him.

Damon frowned with disappointment. Bonnie smiled and kissed him.

"Fine. I'll take Barbie and the mutt hunting." Damon replied in between kisses.

Bonnie rolled her eyes before kissing him one more time then disappearing up stairs.

After her shower she picked up Emily diary.

_It has been two months since I last saw Matthew. I miss him more and more every day. Miss Katharine has been friendlier since she returned, I find it rather unnerving. Miss Susan returned for a while but when she explained to Miss Katharine my powers were much stronger than hers Miss Katharine dismissed her services._

"_What are we going to do now?" I asked Miss Katharine later that evening. _

"_We are going to visit a friend of mine, Pearl she has known a lot of witches in her time she can help us." Miss Katharine told me. _

_The following day we left for Mystic Falls to stay with the Salvatore's. _

_The Salvatore's are a kind family at least the brothers are , the oldest at 23 was Damon and his younger brother Stefan 17 were true gentlemen, they live with their harsh and unforgiving father. Their mother had died when Stefan was 3 and they had no one but each other. When we arrived it was clear both the brothers cared a great deal about Miss Katharine but both were kind to me also which surprised me._

_We have been living with them for three weeks now. I would practice my spell in the morning with Miss Pearl who owned the local apothecary was also a vampire who had taken particular interest in witches in her long years. She was kind but completely professional she cared about nothing but the spell she had to teach me. In the afternoons I would attend to Miss Katharine while she would spend time with the Salvatore brothers. _

_As a young women, Miss Katharine couldn't be seen with either of the brothers alone it was improper. This afternoon I was in the library with Miss Katharine and both of the brothers they were each reading separately but it had become a habit for them to read together. I was sitting by the window my head hurt but it wasn't unusual lately I had been waking up with headache filling sick at the sight of food. _

"_Emily," Miss Katharine called. _

_I looked up and she was holding up her glass. The room spun as I stood up. Walking over to the lemonade jug that I had prepared earlier was painful and it made me wobbly on my feet. I moved once more but it was a mistake and I fell to the floor. _

"_Emily." Miss Katharine shouted. _

_I could hear feet running over to me before everything went black. _

_When I woke up I was lying in a bed I didn't recognise. I could hear voices and I didn't want to open my eyes. _

"_Please doctor will she be ok?" Miss Katharine panicked voice asked. _

"_With some best rest she should be fine." The doctor's voice replied. _

"_What happened to her?" Master Damon asked. _

"_She's with child." The doctor replied. _

* * *

Damon was a little annoyed the his little witch would rather read an old diary then spend time with him but he knew she had her reason and she wouldn't be the little witch he like so much if she wasn't currently reading the diary.

"Do you remember when Katharine and Emily first come to stay with you?" his little witch asked coming into the living room quickly.

His brother was on the sofa with Elena while the mutt and Barbie were sitting by the window having a one to one when she spoke.

"I do, what about you Damon?" his brother replied looking over at him.

Damon nodded.

"About three weeks into the stay Emily fainted do you remember that?" His little witch asked.

Damon thought back for a moment.

"She was pregnant." Stefan said.

Damon felt his eyes go wide before remembering.

_FLASHBACK;_

"_she's with child," the doctor said._

"_Emily is married?" Damon asked Katharine. _

_He remembers the look of surprise in her eyes before she pulled out her hanky as she began to cry. _

"_It such as sad tale they were only married a short time before Mr Bennett sadly died." She replied. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"That's impossible he was a vampire." His little witch mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Barbie asked.

"The man that trained Emily was a vampire." His little witch replied.

Elena gasped.

"But how is it possible, vampires can't have children." Elena said.

The little witch looked over at Elena and nodded.

"Am I the only one who's confused?" the mutt asked.

"Nope, I have no idea what they're talking about." Stefan said and Damon nodded in agreement.

"Emily fell in love with Matthew, she knew him before he was turned." Elena told them.

"When Katharine met you the first time before she came to stay, Emily was being trained by Matthew. About a month later Emily turns up pregnant." The little witch explained.

"Vampire can't have kids." Damon said.

"So how did Emily turn up pregnant and what happened to the baby?" the little witch asked.

"She had the baby. She was the great great whatever it is grandmother." Damon told her.

The little witch frowned confusion, she wasn't the only one.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Bonnie's mind was full of questions that no one seemed to be able to answer. She wanted to read more of Emily's diary but Damon and Stefan argued with her telling her it was more important to work on her control over the elements than figuring out Emily's love life.

"Bonnie you have to focus." Stefan repeated.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie replied closing her eyes.

She focused on lighting a fire in her mind. As she lit the fire in her mind her hand felt warm. Bonnie opened her eyes as her hand was filed with a little flame.

"Keep control of the flame." Stefan warned as the flame got bigger.

Bonnie closed her eyes and put out the fire she pictured in her mind and immediately the heat left he hand.

"You have to stay focused." Stefan said.

"I'm sorry I'm distracted I have to find out what happened." Bonnie replied.

Before disappearing back into the house and finding Emily's diary.

_The next day Miss Katharine dragged me over to Miss Pearl's home. _

"_What is it?" Miss Pearl asked after she invited us in. _

_Miss Pearl seemed to sense Miss Katharine's worry._

"_She's with child." Miss Katharine replied. _

"_I know. I can hear the baby's heartbeat, if you listen closely so can you." Miss Pearl explained. _

_Miss Katharine closed her eyes and focused. _

"_How is it possible the only person she has been with that has the possibility of being the baby' father is a vampire?" Miss Katharine asked. _

_Miss Pearl looked over at me with wide eyes. _

"_Witches are different, Katharine you more than most should know that." Miss Pearl replied. _

_Miss Katharine glared at her. _

"_So vampires can have children?" Miss Katharine asked. _

"_No. Witches can give birth to half vampire children. However this is only strong witches." Miss Pearl clarified. _

"_How is that even possible?" Miss Katharine questioned. _

"_I have no idea, but you should know that everyone will come after that child. Witches normally stay clear of vampires so that child is rare not too much powerful." Miss Pearl replied as she looked over at me again. _

"_Please Miss Katharine allow me to keep and raise this child and I swear I will be your loyal servant till the day I die." I interrupted. _

_This child was part mine and part Matthew and I was going to do anything in my power to keep this child. _

_Miss Katharine looked at me. _

"_Fine, leave now. I will return shortly." Miss Katharine ordered and I had no choice but to follow._

_I turned to leave._

"_Matthew will never get to know about this child and you will never see him again." Miss Katharine told me as I left. _

_I had won the battle to keep my child but I had lost any hope in seeing the love of my life again. _

* * *

Damon closed his eyes it had been a long confusing day not to mention the fact that his little witch had hid in her room trying to find answers to questions that didn't make sense.

"Damon," his little witches voice called as she knocked on the door.

Damon got up, opened the door and invited her inside.

"I need to find Katharine." She said.

Damon looked at her.

"Hell no." Damon replied.

His little witch grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the bed she made him sit down and she looked at him.

"Damon, Katharine knows where Matthew is, he knew Emily better than anyone if there is a way to stop Klaus he could tell us." His little witch explained.

Damon looked at her and shook his head.

"So you want to go a see a psycho bitch and hope she gives you answer. Not going to happen, Bonnie. It's too much of a risk." Damon replied.

"Damon listen to me please. I have to find a way to stop Klaus and this maybe the only way please." His little witch begged.

Damon put his arms round her waist and pulled her closer.

"Fine, but we do this my way and you stay by my side at all times." Damon sighed.

"OK." His little witch replied quickly.

Damon pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm serious Bonnie. Promise me your will stay by my side." Damon said looking into his little witches' eyes.

Bonnie looked down at him and kissed his lips lightly before pulling back.

"I promise." She replied kissing him again.

"We leave tomorrow morning." Damon told her and she nodded kissing him again.

Damon kissed her back and pulled her back with him as he lay down. The little witch squealed as he began tickling her. She sat up her legs straddling him. They both froze at their position the little witch looked down at him and licked her lips. She bent down and kissed him. This kiss was different to the ones they had shared before it started off slow but filled with even more passion. Damon ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer. She moaned as Damon flipped her over so she was now under him. He kissed her again before pulling completely away and rolling off of her.

"Why did you stop?" she asked clearing her throat.

"Were taking this slowly remember." Damon grunted in response still trying to control his current thoughts.

"Yeah I remember." She sighed, disappointment in her voice.

Damon laughed and pulled her closer to him. He tucked his little witch under his chin with his arm around her hugging her close.

"Soon," he whispered as she pulled the covers over them.

"Defiantly." She whispered as she drifted of to sleep.

Damon smiled as he fell asleep he was defiantly going to hold her to that.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They were up before the others.

"Stefan will try to stop us or want to come with us if we don't leave soon." Damon explained.

We both knew having Stefan meant having Elena and as much as she loved Elena that would eventually lead to more trouble.

"Fine but we leave a note." Bonnie replied.

Damon rolled his eyes as he came back in the room with a map and a necklace that Bonnie guessed used to belong to Katharine.

Bonnie closed her eyes and did the spell.

"New York here we come." Damon said when the spell came to a stop.

Bonnie had always loved New York but somehow this wasn't what she had pictured about the next time she planned on going to New York.

"You sure about this?" Damon asked as they headed out the house.

"I have so many questions and right now the only person who can answer them is Katharine, I have to do this." Bonnie replied.

Damon looked at her and nodded, though she could tell he wasn't happy about it.

While Damon drove Bonnie needing something to do took out Emily's diary.

_My lessons are still the same and Miss Katharine treats me just the same except from when the Salvatore brothers are around. _

_I swore my life to Miss Katharine all for the sake of my child, that didn't mean she was going to make my life easier, she was mad that I had disobeyed her when it came to Matthew. _

"_How are you Emily?" Master Stefan asked. _

_Master Stefan was a sweet boy with a kind heart. _

"_I am quite well thank you Master Stefan." I replied smiling. _

_The older Salvatore brother was treated horribly by his father and often acted harsh and rude but in truth his was just as kind as his younger brother. _

"_Make sure you get plenty of rest." Master Damon commanded from the chair he was sitting on reading. _

_I looked over at him, his head down so engrossed in his book he didn't even look up when he spoke. _

"_Yes sir." I replied smiling. _

_Miss Katharine cleared her throat, I looked over at her and she glared at me while holding up her glass. I smiled before walking over and refilling it. _

"_Thank you." Miss Katharine replied before turning back to her book._

"_Katharine how did you meet Emily?" Master Stefan asked. _

"_Miss Katharine saved me." I interrupted. _

_I knew that Miss Katharine wanted both brothers to like her and so I interrupted hoping for a chance to get back on her good side. _

"_Please forgive my rudeness Miss Katharine, it's just you are always so modest I wanted to tell the Mr Salvatore's just how kind you really are." I explained. _

_She smirked at me while both of the Salvatore brothers were distracted. _

"_How did Miss Katharine save you?" Master Damon asked. _

_Miss Katharine nodded, giving me permission. _

"_The family I worked for were cruel at times, Miss Katharine came to stay and when she saw how they treated me she offered me a home without fear. I place where I could be safe." I replied I made myself think of Matthew so I could cry. _

"_I couldn't be more grateful to the wonderful Miss Katharine." I said tears falling down my face. _

"_Forgive me." I said whipping my tears. _

"_Emily its ok." Miss Katharine replied hugging me. _

"_Nicely done." She whispered in my ear before pulling away. _

_If I had any chance at a decent life for me or my child I needed to make Miss Katharine like me no matter what I had to do. _

* * *

Damon pulled up at a hotel, his little witch needed food and sleep and he needed her to be somewhere safe while he hunted.

"Make sure you put a spell on the door." Damon ordered his little witch and she rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"I promise." She replied.

"Be careful." She whispered as she kissed him goodbye.

Damon headed towards the hotel bar; he didn't want to be too far away from her in case something was wrong.

After he feed Damon headed back up to the room. His phone rang before as he approached the door. The screen flashed Stefan and Damon sighed before answering the phone.

"Hello brother." Damon said.

"Hello brother is all you have to say after you leave in the middle of the night." His brother shouted down the phone.

Damon pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it.

"I left you a note." Damon argued back.

"A note, yeah thanks for that Damon. Brother gone to find the psycho bitch with the little witch be back soon. Damon. Who writes notes like that?" his brother ranted down the phone.

"What the hell are you thinking? I tell you want you were thinking, you weren't." he continued.

"Stefan shut up and listen." Damon interrupted.

His brother's voice stopped and Damon smirked.

"She was going to find Katharine with or without my help, isn't it better I'm with her then letting her go alone and before you say you should be with us we both know having Elena anywhere near Katharine is a bad idea. This way is the safest." Damon countered.

His brother was silent; Damon knew he was thinking over what Damon said.

"Fine. Just be careful." Stefan sighed.

"Of course, brother." Damon replied before putting the phone down.

Damon knocked on the door and the little witch opened tiredly whipping her eyes.

"Sorry I feel asleep." She said stepping back.

Damon kissed he head. He took of his jacket and shoes before pulling her back to bed with him.

She curled herself into a ball around his him hear head resting on his chest. Damon smiled before gently placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I missed you." She whispered her voice filled with so much sleep he couldn't tell whether she was asleep or awake anymore.

"I missed you too." He replied before tightening his hold on her.

He loved having her in his arms, he loved hearing her voice tell him she missed him, he loved kissing her. Damon knew two things tonight one his brother really did whine like a neglected housewife and secondly Damon Salvatore was undeniably falling in love with his little witch.


	19. Chapter 19

** Authors note: Hey Guys just wanted to say thank you to everyone for reading my story and i am really glad you like it, keep sending your reviews love reading them, helps keep me determined to finish it. Anyway thanks again for reading it hope you enjoy this chapter and next one will be up soon.**

* * *

Chapter 19:

Bonnie did the location spell once again this time with a map of New York. She wrote down the address as Damon walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go.

"So do you have a plan?" he asked.

"I just want to ask her some questions." Bonnie replied.

"This is Katharine were talking about she won't do something for nothing." Damon replied annoyance in his voice.

Bonnie sighed.

"I know." She replied.

Damon shook his head.

"So what's the plan then?" he asked again.

Bonnie looked at him his voice was annoyed but his eyes just looked worried.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie whispered.

Damon looked at her and held his hand out she took it.

"Just promise me you will be careful." Damon replied gently kissing her hand.

Back in the car Bonnie picked up Emily's diary again. Yes she needed to talk to Katharine but Bonnie wanted to be as prepared as she could be.

_I was three months pregnant when Miss Pearl gave me blood. _

"_Your child is half vampire and whether you like it or not Emily, you will have to drink blood especially if you want your child to survive." Miss Pearl had told me the first morning I drank blood. _

_Blood was horrible, thick and sticky every moment it was in my mouth it made me feel sick but I swallowed the red substance knowing this was for mine and Matthews's child. _

_Miss Pearl still continued to help me with spells but she also gave me herbs to help me with my pregnancy. The sickness feeling was horrible I felt lightheaded most of the time but when Miss Pearl gave me blood, the sickness started to fade and I began feeling a lot better. _

"_You looked better today Emily." Mr Damon commented. _

_Miss Katharine and Mr Stefan were currently playing crocket while I sat on the bench reading a book Mr Damon sat down next me. _

_I looked up at Mr Damon and smiled._

"_I feel better, thank you." I replied. _

_Mr Damon smiled back. It was rare to see him smile but when he did it was truly beautiful to see. _

"_I glad you're feeling better. Miss Katharine said you were suffering of sickness she was really worried." Mr Damon said. _

_I turned away from him so he wouldn't see me roll my eyes. Miss Katharine cared nothing for me other than making sure I was still able to do her biding. _

"_She has been very kind." I replied. _

_Miss Katharine was not my favourite person and as I said those words to him I wanted to take them right back, but I still needed to get on Miss Katharine's good side and this was only way I could think of right now. _

"_Thank you Stefan for entertain me, however I think I shall retire for a nap. Emily will you accompany me?" Miss Katharine asked. _

_I smiled and bowed a little to both Mr Damon and Mr Stefan before nodding to Miss Katharine and following her to her room. _

"_Tomorrow we are going to see an old friend of mine; you may have to do a spell for me." Miss Katharine said once we were alone in her room. _

"_What kind of spell?" I asked undoing Miss Katharine's dress._

"_I am unsure yet so be prepared for everything." She replied slipping under her covers. _

"_Yes Miss Katharine." I replied before pulling the cover closer around her. _

"_Sleep well Miss Katharine." I replied before leaving the room. _

* * *

Damon was worried, they were walking in to a situation that he had no idea what would happen and he hated it.

"Welcome to New York." Damon read aloud as he drove pass the sign.

His little witch looked up and closed her book.

"How much further till were at the address the map said?" his little witch asked.

"It's not far." He replied.

He could hear her heartbeat quicken, he knew she was nervous but he also knew that she needed to put up a front. It was her way of coping.

They arrived at the address the location spell had led them too; it was a house in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't like this." Damon admitted as they approached the house.

If Katharine was in the house he knew she would have heard Bonnie's heart by now.

Damon followed Bonnie up the first steps and she knocked on the door. After a few minutes she put the hand on the doorknob and twisted and it opened.

"I don't like this." Damon repeated pulling her behind him.

Damon went in the house first Bonnie following closely behind. The house itself was smaller than he imagined Katharine's tastes to be.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Katharine voice dragged out.

Damon moved quicker than he had ever moved before, turning round he gently but still as fast as he could pulling his little witch with him.

"Isn't this sweet Damon Salvatore protecting a Bennett witch," Katharine said smirking.

Damon glared at him.

"So what you doing here?" Katharine asked walking towards the kitchen.

"I need to ask you a few questions." His little witch said.

Katharine looked over at her and smiled. It was never good when Katharine smiled.

"Why do I get if I help you?" she asked the smile prominent on her face.

His little witch was muttering words he could understand and Katharine screamed in pain.

"I don't have time to play your game, I have to kill Klaus and when I do that you will get your freedom. Isn't that what you always wanted, your freedom?" His little witch said.

Katharine nodded as the pain began to subside.

"To do that I have some questions that need some answers and you're going to give them too me." His little witch added as Katharine stood up.

"And if I don't?" Katharine asked.

Damon looked over at his little witch, she was no longer afraid or nervous now she was just determined.

"I'll take the answers I'm looking for, one painful memory at a time." His witch answered.

If he hadn't of seen it himself Damon never would have believe it, but Katharine winced as his little witch spoke.

"What do you want to know?" Katharine asked.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Bonnie glared at Katharine as she sat down.

"Why did you help Emily?" Bonnie started.

Katharine looked confused for a moment before smirking.

"Emily was a witch and she had no idea of who she was, I knew if I got her to trust me I would have a witch on my side." Katharine replied.

"Witches aren't tool." Bonnie shouted back.

Katharine rolled her eyes.

"Why did you change Matthew?" Bonnie asked.

"I didn't," Katharine replied getting up and walking round.

Bonnie looked confused and Katharine looked uncomfortable.

"Then who did?" Damon asked.

Katharine shrugged.

"You must no Katharine; there is no way a vampire would just choose to follow you blindly." Bonnie argued.

"He was given to me by a friend," Katharine replied.

"Who?" Damon asked.

"Does it matter?" she argued.

"Who?" Bonnie repeated.

Katharine remand silent.

"Katharine, answer me or I will take the memory from you." Bonnie warned her.

Katharine remand silent.

Bonnie recited a spell that would freeze Katharine's body.

"What did you do to me?" Katharine screamed as her body dropped into the chair she was standing in front of.

"I told you I would take the memory from you if you didn't answer me and that's what I'm doing." Bonnie informed her as she approached Katharine.

Bonnie placed her hands ever side of Katharine's head and closed her eyes muttering the words she needed for the spell.

_Flashback;_

_Katharine was nervous, if she had a heart she was sure it would be slamming in her chest right now. _

"_Katarina, how are you?" his English accent still made her tingle even though she knew what he was capable. _

"_I'm well thank you, how are you?" Katharine asked as Klaus came in to view. _

_Klaus laughed. _

"_I am very well thank you Katarina, tell me how are things with the witch?" he asked his tone changed telling Katharine he was serious. _

"_Susan believes she needs to be made stronger before she can handle to strength of the bigger spells." Katharine informed him. _

_Klaus circled her, his arms touching her, it took all Katharine had not to pull away but she knew insulting Klaus was never a good idea especially if she wanted to stay alive. _

"_What are you suggesting then?" he asked stopping in front of her. _

_Katharine felt herself freeze. _

"_Getting someone to train her to fight, that way we can make her body strong enough to with stand the spells you will want her to do." Katharine replied in almost a whisper. _

"_It would have to be someone she trusts." He answered as if he already had a person in mind. _

"_Yes." Katharine agreed without thinking. _

_Klaus stepped back. _

"_Bring him in." Klaus ordered. _

_A dark haired man walked in his face was familiar. _

"_Matthew meet my friend Katarina." Klaus said. _

_Katharine froze Matthew was the name of the oldest King son. _

_Matthew bowed down. _

"_Matthew here remembers nothing about his life before his was a vampire, do you Matthew?" Klaus asked the vampire as if he was talking to a child._

"_No," Matthew replied ignoring his tone. _

"_Matthew you will be training a witch a how to fight. Do you understand?" Klaus asked and Matthew nodded. _

"_You will also take orders from Katarina while I'm gone is that understood?" Klaus asked again. _

"_As you wish." Matthew replied. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

* * *

Damon paced as his little witch closed her eyes.

"What the hell is she doing?" Katharine screamed but his little witch didn't seem to be able to hear her.

Damon stopped pacing and glared at Katharine who was still unable to move from his little witches spell.

"She's finding her answer." Damon explained.

His little witch's eyelids moved as if she was searching for something.

"You and I we could leave together, just like you always wanted." Katharine said.

Damon looked over at her, did she really think that's what he still wanted after all this time.

Damon glared at her before turning back to watching his witch.

Katharine laughed.

"You've really grown." She said.

Damon ignored her.

"Tell me how's my doppelganger, you still pining after her?" Katharine asked laughing.

His little witch wobbled a little and Damon moved behind her to catch her in case she fell ignoring Katharine completely.

He could feel Katharine's eyes on him as he moved away after seeing that his little witch was fine.

"You and a Bennett witch really?" Katharine said.

Damon looked at her.

"Emily once said that eventually you would figure out you were worth more than how I treated you and you would find someone else to move on with. Guess she didn't realise it would be with her own descendent." Katharine added laughing.

Damon glared at her.

His little witch gasped and he ran over to her as she opened her eyes. She steps away from Katharine.

"Why did Klaus change Matthew?" his little witch demanded to know.

Damon stood behind his little witch, he could feel her heartbeat quicken.

"I don't know." Katharine replied, her body slowly beginning to move.

"Why did you want to keep Matthew away from Emily, even when you found out she was pregnant?" his witch asked.

He could hear the frustration in her voice.

"It wasn't my chose. Klaus gave me orders and I followed them." Katharine replied through greeted teeth.

Katharine hated to admit that she was weak.

"Where is Matthew now?" his little witch asked.

"Just use your blood and does a location spell." Katharine replied as if it was so obvious.

His little witch glared at Katharine before turning towards the front door Damon followed.

"I thought you said you would make it painful?" Katharine asked humour traced in her voice.

His little witch stopped she muttered a few words before Damon watched as Katharine flew across the room.

"I am not like you Katharine, I don't like hurting people but I promise you if you mess with my friends again I will destroy you and it will be painful." His little witch said before continuing to leave the house.

Damon followed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Bonnie was annoyed, seeing Katharine hadn't really helped. She could feel Damon watching her as she fidgeted in her seat. He hadn't said anything to her since they left Katharine's and for that she was grateful. She needed to think.

Damon pulled up to a hotel just outside of New York.

"Let's go find a room then we can talk." He said as he opened the car door for her.

Bonnie nodded and took his hand following him into the hotel. Once he spoke to the women on the front desk he took her to their room.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Bonnie sighed as she sat down on their bed.

"I thought going to see Katharine would help but it just made me more confused than ever." Bonnie replied.

She felt the bed shift as he sat down next to her. He laced his fingers through hers.

"I'm sorry." Damon said softly.

Bonnie was annoyed and tired. She was tired of having to be so strong. She sagged and rested her head on Damon's shoulder. He sighed as he wrapped his arm round her.

"What do you want to do now?" Damon asked after a while of them siting there in silence.

"Find Matthew?" he suggested.

"What am I going to say when we I see him? Hi I'm your great great whatever it is granddaughter and I need your help to take out the man who turned you into what you are." Bonnie replied sarcastically.

"But what other choice do we have? Ask Klaus?" Bonnie continued.

She felt Damon freeze.

"Like hell are you doing that." Damon shouted.

Bonnie looked up at him and he looked back. He was worried she could see ever emotion his face. He normally hide his emotions from everyone but right now as she looked up at him and he looked down at her she could see everything he felt; tired, sad worried and love. It surprised her but she didn't look away. Damon had been amazing the last few days better then she had ever imagined and slowly somewhere along the line she had begun to fall for him. She just hoped he didn't break her heart.

* * *

Damon bent down slowly and captured her lips. He lifted her to sit on his lap so he could be nearer to her. He broke the kiss.

"I's serious Bonnie stay away from Klaus. I don't won't him anywhere near you." He told her placing his forehead on hers.

She kissed him softly.

"Ok." She said and she got of his lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she searched the hotel room's drawers.

"Looking for a map to do the locator spell." His little witch informed him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked as he handed her a map he found in the first draw he opened.

His little witch stopped and looked at him.

"No, not really but I need to do something." She replied.

Damon nodded.

She cut her finger, the smell of his witch's blood was intoxicating, and it always has been. All witches blood was but there was something different about his witch's blood that made her want it more and more.

Damon knew he needed to feed before they left to wherever this location spell would lead them but he didn't want to leave her.

"New Jersey." His little witch said.

Damon nodded.

"Go." She whispered.

Damon smiled. She knew him better than most people. Over the years they had spent so much time together.

"What about you?" he asked.

She smiled.

"I'm ok. I promise." She replied.

"I'm going to skim through the rest of Emily's diary before we see Matthew I want to be prepared." She added.

Damon nodded he understood.

"Be careful," she whispered like she had done the night before.

Damon kissed her gently. Those words were starting to mean a lot to him.

He left to feed again not going far. On his way back he called Stefan, if she was going to be prepared so was he.

"What's wrong?" Stefan answered.

"What do you remember about the time Emily was pregnant?" Damon asked.

_FLASHBACK;_

_Damon walked in the garden trying to gather his thoughts. He loved his brother but he was also in love with Katharine and the idea of losing her to him was not something that he felt he could cope with. _

_Damon walked to the small pond in their garden. That's where he heard it. _

"_I wish I could tell the truth." A feminine voice whispered through what sounded like tears. _

_Damon moved quicker until he saw who the voice belonged too. _

_Emily was Katharine's ladies maid. She was petit black women with long dark hair; it was the first time Damon had seen her hair down. She was beautiful; her dark eyes were warm and friendly. She sat underneath a tree her hand resting upon her swallowing stomach. Emily was about five months into her pregnancy but Damon still thought she worked too hard. _

"_Are you well?" Damon asked as he approached her. _

_Emily looked up. Tears ran down from her eyes. She stood up quickly and whipped her eyes when she heard him before placing a smile on her face and looking at him._

"_Forgive me," she started. _

"_I didn't hear you." She continued. _

"_Please sit back down you looked peaceful I don't want to disturb you." Damon replied. _

_Now he was closer he could see her tiredness. _

"_No its ok I must get back to Miss Katharine," she said. _

"_Well allow me to walk back with you?" Damon suggested and she nodded. _

_The walk back to the house was quite. _

"_Mr Damon, have you been well?" Emily asked sparing him out of his thoughts. _

_Damon smiled._

"_Yes thank you Emily, how have you been?" Damon replied. _

"_I'm a little tired." She confused. _

"_There you are Emily, I was getting worried." Katharine called from the house. _

_Damon looked over at Katharine and smiled before turning to face Emily. She was watching Katharine. Damon watched her surprised by her face; normally she looked at her like Katharine was the greatest person alive now Emily looked at Katharine with hate. She must of sense him looking at her because she went back to her normally smile. _

"_Forgive me Miss Katharine I was lost in my own thoughts I did not mean to worry you." Emily replied as she had rehearsed it. _

_Katharine looked between him and Emily. _

"_Are you ok?" his brother asked Emily as she quickly placed a hand on her stomach. _

_Katharine looked over at Emily her eyes wide._

_Emily laughed, it was a pretty sound._

"_What is it?" his brother asked again, light confusion and laughter in his eyes. _

_Emily smiled at him. _

"_Forgive me; it's just the baby it's moving." Emily said. _

_Emily took both his and his brothers hands and gently placed them upon her abdomen. They waited for a few moments before Damon laughed lightly as he felt a little poke on his hand. His brother laughed also. _

"_That's amazing." Stefan said. _

_Damon watched Emily as the smile fell from her face as she looked over at Katharine. _

"_Forgive me I shouldn't have done that." Emily said. _

"_There is nothing to forgive that's amazing." Stefan replied. _

_Emily still looked down. _

"_Honestly Emily, Stefan's right there is nothing to forgive my brother and I were honoured to feel such an experience." Damon added and Emily smiled lightly before nodding. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Emily looked tired a lot then." Damon remembered.

"That was when Katharine and Emily were disappeared a lot during the day." Stefan added.

"I wonder where they went." Stefan said more to himself then to him.

Damon said his goodbyes before putting the phone down and heading back towards the hotel room.

Damon opened the door and found his little witch curled up a sleep the dairy tossed aside. Damon smiled to himself before joining her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Bonnie woke with her head on Damon chest; she hadn't even heard him come back. She shifted slowly out of bed not to wake him. There was one more date from Emily's dairy she needed to read before she saw Matthew.

_I am still not sure what to think on Klaus, he acts nice and kind but some part of me tells me not to trust him. Maybe it's the fact the Miss Katharine is afraid of him. I don't know what it is but I have to keep my distance for the sake of my unborn child. _

_I am now 7 months into my pregnancy, me feet hurt all the time and I get tired quicker. Miss Pearl has been making me drink more blood the nearer I get to give birth. Miss Katharine has been asking me to do less especially in front of the Salvatore brothers, both who kindly refuse to allow me to lift a finger while I am in their presence. _

"_I came to ask a favour Mr Salvatore." Miss Katharine asked one dinner time. _

_Miss Katharine was eating dinner with the Salvatore brothers and their father while I sat in the corner reading. _

"_What is it you need Katharine?" Mr Salvatore replied annoyance in his voice. _

"_I have to leave town for a few weeks and the journey will be long, my maid Emily is too heavily pregnant to come with me I was wondering if it was possible to leave her here while I'm gone." Miss Katharine replied. _

_I looked up surprised I hadn't even known that Katharine was planning a journey or that Klaus has allowed it. _

_I looked down quickly when I felt Mr Salvatore look over at me. _

"_Emily already has duties around the house she will be no problem and she will stay out of the way." Miss Katharine added almost begging. _

_Miss Katharine never begged for anything something was wrong. _

"_Emily?" Mr Salvatore called. _

_I stood up and bowed my head. _

"_Yes sir?" I replied. _

"_Tell me what happened to your husband?" he asked. _

_I could feel all eyes on me as he waited for a reply, Miss Katharine had told the brothers that my husband had died but she hadn't explained how. It was now down to me. _

"_He joined the army sir shortly before we were married; sadly he was killed in battle." I lied tears fell from my eyes. _

_I knew the army was something Mr Salvatore felt strongly about, I had heard him and Master Damon argue about it constantly._

"_I am very sorry for your lost you should however be very proud they fact he died for his country." Mr Salvatore said proudly._

_I whipped the tears from my eyes. _

"_Thank you sir, I am very proud." I replied. _

_Mr Salvatore looked at Katharine._

"_Of course she could stay here the boys will make sure she is well looked after." He said looking from Master Damon to Master Stefan. _

"_Yes father." The boys replied. _

Bonnie looked over at Damon to check he was still asleep before she read the last page.

"_Miss Katharine, you shouldn't be travelling alone." I told her when we were alone. _

_Miss Katharine looked at me. I had never seen such sorrow and worry in her eyes. We had never really been friends and most of the time I really didn't like Katharine but right now something was wrong and she was worrying me. _

"_I have no other choice, I have to do this." Miss Katharine replied putting items of clothing into a bag. _

_I took them out and began folding them neatly. _

"_Do what?" I asked. _

"_Get my freedom from Klaus." She whispered so low I could have heard wrong. _

"_How will you do that?" I asked. _

_She handed me some more clothes. _

"_I have to find Matthew." She replied. _

_I looked at her. _

"_How can Matthew help?" I demanded all trace of kindness gone from my voice. _

"_He changed Matthew for a reason. Matthew is not of any use to him if there is a way to get freedom from him then this is it." She replied. _

"_I don't like it." I told her honestly. _

"_If I don't do this then you and your child will end up just like me." Miss Katharine replied. _

"_Klaus slave till the day you die." She added. _

_Miss Katharine was right I knew it but I still didn't like it._

* * *

"Damon, we have to find Matthew now." His little witch said shaking him awake.

Damon heard the urgency in her voice and woke up instantly.

"What's wrong?" Damon demanded.

She told him about everything she read.

"So Katharine thought Matthew had the answers you need to get to Klaus?" Damon asked to make sure he understood everything and his little witch nodded.

Damon showered and dressed while his little witch read through the diary again she said she wanted to make sure she didn't miss anything.

She followed him to the car as he drove to New Jersey.

"Were you there when Emily went into labour?" his little witch asked a little later.

Damon thought back.

_FLASHBACK;_

_Katharine had been gone for almost a month, when the doctor suggested that Emily be put on constant bed rest. His father had suggested that they move her to a guest room where she would be more comfortable. It was rare for their father to be kind and even rarer for him to be kind to a servant. Damon's father had also suggested that him and Stefan take turns in keeping Emily company throughout the day and they were both grateful for the chance. Emily was a sweet girl with a kind and caring nature who you couldn't help but like and want to get to know. _

"_I'm worried." She said one afternoon. _

_Damon looked up from the book his was reading. _

"_About what?" he asked her. _

_It wasn't very often that she told anyone about her feelings. _

_Emily looked over at him in confusing like she hadn't realised she had spoken aloud. _

"_Miss Katharine will be fine; she probably got distracted by an old friend or something." Damon had told Emily trying to reassure her. _

_Damon assumed she was worried about Katharine after all they were very close._

_Emily smile and nodded._

_He went back to his book._

"_Master Damon," Emily called high pitched _

_Damon looked over at her in confusing that filed away quickly. She was pale and she held tightly on to her stomach. _

"_I think the baby is coming." She informed him through greeted teeth. _

_Damon dropped the book and stood up. _

"_What do I do?" Damon asked his voice filled with panic and he was starting to fill light headed. _

"_Oh God, oh god." Damon repeated pacing. _

"_Dam it Damon get help." Emily practically screamed at him. _

_Damon looked at her a little startled before it finally hit him, Emily was in labour and she needed help. _

_Damon ran from the room and a little while later returned with the doctor and Miss Pearl. Miss Pearl came to help Emily through the pain. _

_The doctor told him to wait outside while he worked so Damon along with his brother and father sat on the floor outside the guest room while Emily screamed in pain. _

"_Why does is sound like there killing her?" Stefan asked concern filled his voice. _

_Damon looked across at his brother, sometimes Damon really did forget how young his brother was. _

"_Childbirth is a very painful thing." Their father informed them._

"_A very long and painful process." Their father added deep in thought Damon imagined he was thinking about their own mother in labour._

_Damon pressed his head against the back of the wall and closed his eyes. _

_Two hours later the doctor appeared. _

"_How is she?" Damon asked standing. _

_His brother and father stood behind him. _

"_Miss Bennett is doing well as is her daughter." The doctor replied smiling brightly. _

_Damon felt himself smile. _

"_Emily wanted me to introduce you to her daughter Anastasia Katharine Bennett." Miss Pearl said gently stepping out of the room with a little bundle in her arms. _

_Damon looked down at the beautiful little girl and smiled. She had beautiful bright green eyes._

"_Tell Emily she's beautiful." Damon said fondly and Miss Pearl nodded before heading back towards the guestroom. _

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

Damon told her everything he remembered about the day Anastasia was born.

His little witch smiled at him.

They talked a little more before his witch fell asleep. Damon drove at full speed while she slept knowing full well if he did this while she was awake she would completely freak out.

Damon pulled up to the address his little witch had given him.

"We here." He said gently shaking his little witch.

She sat up instantly, her heart was beating fast.

"You ready?" he asked.

His little witch shook her head before she getting out and going up the stairs to the front door. Damon followed closely behind. His little witch knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" a man said opening the door.

"Matthew King?" his little witch asked.

The man looked at the little witch closely.

"Who are you?" he asked, his tone aggressive.

Damon moved Bonnie out the way.

"Don't worry he won't hurt her." A female voice called from behind.

Damon put his arms protectively around Bonnie.

"Won't I?" Matthew asked clearly confused.

"She is your granddaughter." The voice said.

Matthew looked up startled.

"Bonnie?" he asked.

His little witch nodded.

"Who's he?" Matthew asked pointing to Damon.

"Damon Salvatore." The voice behind called before he could answer.

Damon turned round and froze. Familiar bright green eyes looked at him.

"Anastasia?" Damon breathed and the girl no more than twenty nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Bonnie looked between Damon and Anastasia, she was sure if Damon could he would have looked paler than he naturally was.

"How is it even possible for you to be alive, I watched you burn?" Damon whispered.

Anastasia smiled sadly.

"I'm not alive." She replied.

Bonnie felt confusion on her face.

"Look at me. I mean really look at me." Anastasia ordered.

Bonnie looked at Anastasia it took her a moment before she realised that she could see through her.

"How can we see you?" Damon asked coming to the same conclusion she had, Anastasia was a ghost.

"I have a task to finish before I can move on." Anastasia informed them.

"Daddy invite them inside, both of them." Anastasia said walking into the house, Bonnie and Damon followed after Matthew invited them in.

"You have dad's eyes." Anastasia complimented when they were seated.

Matthew paced.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Bonnie looked up at him, she could see worry in his eyes even as he kept glancing from Anastasia to her.

"Klaus…" Bonnie started.

"Don't go anywhere near him." Matthew shouted rounding on her.

"It's too late for that." Bonnie mumbled.

"What?" Matthew shouted.

He picked Bonnie up by her collar and dragged her up, Damon tried to stop him but with his other hand Matthew took a stake out of his pocket and threw him to the ground, stabbing him in the stomach in the first place.

"Damon." Bonnie screamed.

Damon tried to sit up.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Matthew demanded shaking Bonnie.

Damon really needed help.

Bonnie looked at Matthew and began speaking the familiar Latin words in her head Matthew howled in pain dropping to his knees and dropping Bonnie in the process. Bonnie ran over to Damon tears in her eyes.

"I'm ok." He grunted.

Bonnie closed her eyes and muttered the healing spell she had memorised. The stake slowly moved out of his stomach.

"Bonnie I need to feed." Damon told her she could hear the strain in his voice.

"Feed from me." Bonnie practically begged.

"No, not going to happen. I will not hurt you." Damon replied no room for argument.

"You have to." Bonnie said desperate for him to take whatever he needed to be ok.

"Here." Anastasia said handing Damon a blood bag.

Bonnie stepped back, and looked over at Matthew who had gotten over the pain and was looking at her with wide eyes.

"I don't care who you are, you hurt someone I care about again and I will end you." Bonnie told him.

Matthew looked at her for a second as if deciding whether to believe her or not and nodded.

"Your stronger then Emily." Matthew commented.

Anastasia approached her father and smiled.

"She is the strongest of the Bennett line." She informed him.

"Bonnie is also the reason I'm still here." She added.

Bonnie looked at her confused.

"I am?" she asked.

"I don't understand it either." Anastasia whispered sadly.

"You came here looking for me." Matthew said remind them.

Bonnie looked over at Damon her hugged her from behind letting her know he was ok.

"Why did Klaus change you?" Bonnie asked.

"Tell me from the beginning what happened." Matthew demanded.

Bonnie sighed in frustration.

"Klaus came to the town where we live looking for a friend of mine…" Bonnie started.

"A doppelganger." Anastasia added and Bonnie nodded.

"Let me guess to create more hybrids?" Matthew asked and Bonnie felt Damon nodded from behind her.

"So let him do the spell and be gone your strong enough to keep your friend alive." Matthew replied as if it was obvious.

"He did the spell and his stuck around." Damon said Bonnie felt his frustration mirroring her own.

Matthew looked at Bonnie again.

"Does he know who you are?" he asked and Bonnie nodded.

"Have you showed him how powerful you are?" He asked.

"He was killing innocent people I had to stop him." Bonnie defended.

* * *

Damon really wanted to kill Matthew and it wasn't because he staked him but because he was upsetting his little witch.

"How could you be so stupid?" Matthew asked sarcastically.

"I will not stand by and do nothing while innocent people are getting hurt." His little witch screamed at him tears filling her eyes.

Damon was mad now.

"You're just like Emily." Matthew shouted back pained filled his voice.

They were silent all of them.

"Help her dad." Anastasia begged.

Matthew looked at his daughter.

"You said she's just like mum. Mum would have done everything in her power to stop Klaus with or without your help and you know it. Help Bonnie, tell her what she needs to know, you're her only hope of maybe living out the rest of her life." Anastasia begged surprising even herself with her words.

Matthew sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Why did Klaus change you?" His little witch repeated.

"I don't know how but Klaus knew about Emily's power and the only thing Klaus really cares about in this world is power." Matthew started.

"Klaus was a friend of my fathers, he knew about my friendship with Emily. He knew to get Emily to do what he wanted he would somehow need me." Matthew continued.

"So he changed you to get Emily to trust him?" Damon tried to clarify.

"He wanted me to trust him, in hope I in turn could then get Emily to trust him. So when my father hurt me he used his blood to heal me only the night my brother attacked Emily and my father killed me I still had Klaus's blood in my system. So he had to come up with another plan." Matthew replied.

"That's why he got Katharine involved. You needed to be taught to control yourself before he could use you to get to Emily." His little witch concluded and Matthew nodded.

"While I trained, Katharine somehow got Emily away from my family and began teaching her about her roots as a witch." Matthew added.

"Did you really not remember Emily?" His little witch asked and he nodded.

"Klaus knew there was no way in hell I would let the women I loved be a slave to anyone. So he compelled me to forget." Matthew replied repulsion of the thought in his voice.

"Only part of me remembered her, the moment she cried in front of me I knew was forgetting something. Every part of me wanted to make hers smile again." Matthew added a sad smile fell upon his lips.

"You feel in love with her again?" Damon asked.

"It was hard not to." Matthew replied.

"You left, even though you loved her." Anastasia said pain in her voice.

Damon watched as she looked over at her father as he looked down ashamed.

"I was Klaus's whether I like it or not I could not disobey his orders." Matthew replied hatred in his voice.

"Did you know about Anastasia?" Damon found himself asking.

"No, not until Katharine came to see me." Matthew replied.

"What did she say?" His little witch asked.

"The same thing you just did. Why did Klaus change me? She was disappointed that I couldn't help, kept saying I had to know away, I was their only hope to freedom. There had to be a spell that could stop him. Before she died Emily knew a lot about spells if there is a way to stop Klaus she would know." Matthew explained.

Damon shook his head, how was that meant to help.

"I think it's time we talk to Emily then." His little witch said looking at him with a mischievous smile.

"How?" Damon asked frowning.

"There is a spell but it needs two witches from the same line that's why I couldn't do it before." His witch replied looking over at Anastasia who nodded.

"What does this spell do?" Damon demand to know he was worried now.

"It will put me in a sleep taking me to the in-between world where I can talk to Emily for a while." Bonnie replied.

Damon shook his head.

"I don't like it." He said.

Bonnie laughed.

"Don't care, I'm doing it." She replied placing a kiss on his cheek.

"If you will help me?" His little witch asked looking over at Anastasia who nodded.

"I'm coming too." Matthew added.

This was going to be a hell of a ride back to mystic falls.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

The journey back to Mystic Falls was long and very quiet. When the boarding house came into view Bonnie couldn't believe how happy she was to see it. They got out the car and headed to the house, before they got to the door Caroline had flung the door open and pulled Bonnie into her arms.

"Don't ever do something like that ago." Caroline ordered.

Bonnie smiled affectionately.

"Sorry Care." Bonnie replied.

Stefan and Elena came out followed by Tyler.

"Bonnie." Elena said hugging her tightly.

Stefan cleared his throat.

Bonnie looked over at him and realised he looked just as shocked to seeing Anastasia as Damon had been.

"This is Shelia's grandmother Anastasia and her father Matthew." Bonnie said introducing her relatives in what she hoped was the less awkward way.

"Matthew as in Emily's Matthew?" Elena asked and Bonnie nodded remembering what Elena and she had read.

Matthew looked over at them with a frown on his face.

"This is my best friends Elena and Caroline. Damon's brother Stefan and my friend Tyler." Bonnie informed Matthew trying to avoid his questioning glance.

"Bonnie we should do this spell." Anastasia said breaking the silence that had fallen up them.

"Yes of course." Bonnier replied.

She heard Damon invite Matthew in as they followed inside.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"We are going to talk to Emily." Bonnie replied pointing to Anastasia.

"How?" Stefan asked his usual frown up his face.

"A spell." Anastasia replied.

Bonnie walked over to her bag and took out her spell book.

"This is it." Bonnie said showing the spell to Anastasia.

"You think you can do it?" Bonnie asked and Anastasia nodded.

Bonnie muttered her retrieval spell and five candles rounding in a circle around both her and Anastasia.

"Where did you learn that?" Anastasia asked.

"Stefan has been teaching me about the elements and how I can pull on them when doing spells." Bonnie replied honestly.

Anastasia eyes widened before she smiled affectionately at Stefan. Stefan smiled back at her sadly as Damon whispered something in his ear.

"I will be in a sleep; I'm not sure how long for." Bonnie informed them placing a pillow in the circle.

"What do you need from us?" Damon asked her worry in his voice.

Bonnie smiled at him reassuringly.

"Just be here when I wake up." Bonnie replied gently kiss him on the cheek.

"Always." Damon replied his voice completely serious.

He gently cupped her face before kissing her gently. Bonnie reluctantly pulled away and kiss him once more then walking over to the circle of candles, Anastasia followed.

"You ready?" Anastasia asked and Bonnie nodded.

"in mundo ut inter." Bonnie and Anastasia recited.

Bonnie saw the candles light before everything went black.

* * *

Damon rushed over to her but Matthew stopped him before he entered the circle.

"You break the circle than you would be doing more harm than good." Matthew explained.

Damon pushed Matthew off him but backed away.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Matthew asked Anastasia who stood inside the circle watching his little witch intently.

"I'm a ghost, I can't sleep. This part she has to do by heself." Anastasia replied.

Bonnie's eyes moved quickly beyond her eyelids.

"What's happening?" Damon asked.

Anastasia looked at Damon.

"This spell is difficult and I can only help her for part of it. She has to search the in-between for Emily herself." Anastasia replied.

"Will she be ok?" Damon asked.

He knew the others were watching him, so unused to his caring behaviour but he didn't care.

Anastasia smiled and nodded and him.

Damon got himself a drink and sat down.

"What exactly is going on?" Stefan asked sitting down next to Damon.

Damon sighed and told him everything he knew. Stefan listened closely without interrupting.

"Why didn't you come back?" Stefan asked Matthew.

Matthew looked at him confused.

"After Katharine came to find you." Stefan added.

"I tried. The women I loved was pregnant with my child there was no way I wasn't going to do everything in my power to get back to them." Matthew replied.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"I was sired to Klaus, if he told me not to do something I wouldn't be able to do it." Matthew explained.

They fell silent and Damon went back to watching his little witch.

"I thought vampires could have kids?" Barbie asked.

"They can't." Matthew replied.

"Obviously they can or Anastasia wouldn't have been born." The mutt replied sarcastically.

"Witches have the strength needed to carry a vampire baby and witches don't like us very much which is why vampire children are extremely rare." Matthew explained.

They all fell silent deep in thought.

"So how did you end up with your dad?" Stefan asked Anastasia breaking the silence.

"I don't really no; all I remember was waking up and dad being there." Anastasia replied.

Anastasia looked at her father.

"Why haven't you passed on?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure, I think it has something to do with Bonnie." Anastasia replied.

Damon looked at her before turning back to look as his little witch.

"Bonnie is stronger than any Bennett witch has ever been, all the power comes with a reason for it, it's the way witches abilities work. We are giving powers for reasons." Anastasia informed them.

"Emily?" his little witch called out.

Anastasia moved to his little witch's side.

"Looks like she's found mum, I'll be back." She said before disappearing.

"Where did she go?" The mutt asked looking at the space she had been.

"To the in-between to help Bonnie." Matthew replied.

The spell was working now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

**Note: Thank you all for you reviews and i will be updating soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

When Bonnie opened her eyes she was surrounded by white. She slowly stood up. There were no walls, no ceiling and no floor that Bonnie's eyes could see it was just white a room of nothingness.

"It will take for your eyes a while to adjust to the in-between." A voice said from behind her.

Bonnie turned towards the voice.

"Emily." Bonnie breathed.

Bonnie recognized her from the pictures her grams had showed her.

"I need your help." Bonnie said.

Emily smiled knowingly.

"You wish to know how to defeat Klaus?" Emily asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"He wasn't always like he is now you know." Emily said pacing back and forth.

"You're trying to ask me not to kill Klaus because he was once I nice guy?" Bonnie asked disbelief in her voice.

"No." Emily shouted she stopped pacing and looked over at Bonnie.

"He has done too much wrong to be forgive it's time for him to be stopped." Emily said before going back to pacing.

"Then what was the point in telling me he used to be different?" Bonnie asked.

"Everyone has a weakness Bonnie even Klaus." Emily added.

"I don't understand." Bonnie shouted in frustration.

Emily looked over at Bonnie and her eyes widened before a sad smile fell upon her face.

"I do." A voice said from next to her.

Bonnie turned round and found Anastasia next to her. Anastasia looked back at her before turning to face her mother.

"So that's why I'm here?" Anastasia asked.

"Ana, when the time comes it has to be you who will be able to get close enough to Klaus to get what is needed for the spell." Emily replied.

Anastasia nodded.

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? How the hell can I stop Klaus?" Bonnie shouted in annoyance.

"I cannot give you the answers Bonnie; you have to figure it out yourself. Just remember sometimes it's the simple spell that can do the most damage." Emily said cryptically.

Bonnie frowned in frustration.

"It's time for you to wake up Bonnie, Ana will return shortly." Emily said.

Bonnie wanted to argue and demanded answers but as soon as the words left Emily's mouth, Bonnie eyes began to close and she felt the world go black once again.

"Bonnie?" Damon's voice boomed above her.

Bonnie head was pounding her eyes and her body hurt all over.

"I'm fine." Bonnie replied slowly and reluctantly opening her eyes.

She felt the others eyes on her as she slowly sat up.

"You ok?" Damon asked.

Bonnie slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes; she ached too much to move any quicker. Damon was standing just outside of the circle; Matthew had his arms on his shoulders stopping him from breaking the circle to get to her.

"Yeah, just tried." Bonnie replied honestly.

Damon looked at her doubtful.

"Where's Ana?" Matthew asked.

Bonnie glanced over at him.

"Emily wish to talk to her alone, I can't leave the circle till she returns." Bonnie answered.

Matthew nodded as Damon looked pissed.

Bonnie put her head in her hands tiredness trying to take over.

"What did Emily say?" Damon asked.

"Nothing helpful." Bonnie replied in frustration.

"She must have said something. There is no way the Emily I know would have let you return without giving you some help." Matthew added annoyance in his voice.

"All she said was sometimes it's the simple spells that do the most damage." Bonnie argued.

Matthew looked at her like she was missing something.

* * *

Damon was getting worried his little witch could barely keep her eyes open and the longer Anastasia stayed in the in-between the more she would become tired.

Matthew was making her think and although it seemed to make her more agitated but it was also keeping her awake something Damon was glad for.

His little witch opened her mouth to speak when Anastasia appear back in the circle.

"You ok?" she asked Bonnie who looked up at her.

His little witch nodded and the candles in the circles went out. Damon moved to his witch's side quickly to check her over.

"I'm ok." She whispered too him.

Damon looked at her; he could tell she was lying. She squinted as she looked at him as if it was painful to keep her eyes open.

"Here." Stefan said from behind him.

Damon turned round and looked at his brother who hand him a glass of water and some tablets.

"They should help with the headache." Stefan said looking at Bonnie.

Damon turned back to his little witch and handed her the tablets she took two out before putting them in her mouth and swallowing them with the water he handed her.

"Thank you." She said looking from Stefan then back to him.

"What happened between you and Klaus?" his little witch demanded looking over at Anastasia.

"I loved him and he loved me." Anastasia replied avoiding her father's now very intense gaze.

"You were with Klaus?" Barbie asked in disbelief.

Anastasia looked over at Barbie.

"No." she replied.

"But you just said that you loved each other." Barbie argued.

"We did, but I was under no delusions about who he was and he knew I would never sacrifice my humanity just so we could be together." Anastasia explained.

The room fell silent. Damon looked over at his little witch who was watching Anastasia just as intently as Matthew was. Matthew walked out the room.

"The binding spell." She whispered.

Anastasia looked over at Bonnie and nodded.

"Will something that simple really work?" His little witch asked and again Anastasia nodded.

"So if I bind my life to Klaus that could really kill him?" His witch asked.

Anastasia froze for a second before nodding and smiling sadly at his witch before leaving to room to follow her father.

It took Damon a moment to realise what she meant. She wanted to bind her life to Klaus then kill herself and in turn kill Klaus.

"No." Damon roared.

"We have no other choice." His witch said pleading with him to believe her.

"There has to be another way." Damon replied almost begging.

His little witch shook her head, tears fell from her face.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered wrapping her arms round his waist.

Damon shook his head.

"Don't," Damon whispered pushing her away.

"I will not watch you die." He added.

"What are you talking about?" Elena demanded.

Damon had forgotten that they weren't the only ones in the room and by the looks of his little witch's face so had she.

"Nothing." His witch replied.

"No tell them." Damon demanded.

"Please don't do this." She cried.

"Tell them Bonnie or I will." Damon replied forcefully.

It was killing him watching her cry but there was no way he was going to let her do this.

"She wants to bind her life to Klaus before taking her own life." Damon told them when his witch remanded silent.

Elena, Barbie, his brother and the Mutt started talking at once.

"You can't do that." The Mutt said.

"I will not let you die." Barbie added determination in her voice.

"Not happening Bonnie." His brother said.

"Bonnie please don't do this." Elena pleaded.

His little witch shook her head.

"There is no other way." she said tears falling from her eyes.

Damon watched as she closed her eyes then heading upstairs. Damon punched the wall in frustration as someone put their hand on his shoulder. Damon looked round and found Stefan looking at him determination on his face.

"We will find a way to stop this." His brother promised.

Damon nodded but not really believing him. Damon went to the kitchen to get himself a coffee and needing to be alone.

"How much do you love her?" a voice asked.

Damon turned round and found himself looking at Matthew.

"What does it matter she is determine to take Klaus life regardless of the consequences." Damon replied.

Matthew sighed in annoyance.

"Answer the question." Matthew ordered.

Damon shook his head.

"More than I would ever admit." Damon confessed truthfully.

Matthew looked at him as if deciding whether or not to believe him.

"Then I have a way to make sure she makes it out of this alive are you interested?" Matthew asked with a sarcastic smile on his face.

Damon nodded. Whatever it takes, one way or another he was going to keep his little witch alive.

* * *

**Note: I am considering writing a little bit about Klaus and Anastasia's relationship what do you think?**

**Thank you for your reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Bonnie had made up her mind and not matter what she said she was not going to let anyone change her mind.

"Please don't do this." Elena begged barging into her room later that night.

Bonnie shook her head before turning away.

"I have too." Bonnie replied.

Klaus had to die and this was the only way, she wished she could understand.

"Will find another way." Elena begged.

Bonnie turned to face her friend tear strolled down her face. Bonnie walked over to Elena and gently whipped the tears from her face.

"There is no other way." she whispered before hugging Elena hoping to put an end to a conversation that neither one would be satisfied with the answers.

Elena pulled back and looked at Bonnie.

"You're my best friend and I love you." Bonnie told her.

Elena hugged her again.

"I love you too Bon." She whispered.

Elena shook with sobs and Bonnie held on to her feeling numb.

This was their private goodbye.

Bonnie squeezed her friend one final time before she pulled away and left the room without looking back.

Her moments with Elena had made up her mind. If she going to die she wanted to say her goodbye so when the time came she hoped it wouldn't hurt so much. Part of her knew she was lying to herself.

"Hey Bonnie." Tyler said when she entered the living room.

Tyler looked her pained, they had known each other for years and unlike Elena and Caroline, Bonnie new he wouldn't argue with her about her choices.

Bonnie sat down next to him placing her head on his shoulder.

"You really going to do this?" he asked.

There was no judgment in his voice, no worry, no anger. Tyler just sounded sad.

Bonnie nodded and looked at him a sad smile on her face, his face mirrored his own.

"So this is goodbye right?" he asked sadly.

His eyes glazed up as she nodded.

Tyler surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

"If I knew it would make a difference I would beg you not to do this." He whispered as he pulled away from her.

Bonnie smiled at him sadly before getting up. She swallowed hard, talking to Tyler was making this harder than she expected.

She found Caroline in the kitchen.

"I know what you're trying to do." Caroline said as she entered the room.

"You're trying to say goodbye and I won't let you." Caroline added.

Caroline ran from the room.

"If you can't say goodbye you can't leave." She cried as she left.

Bonnie shook her head and smiled sadly. It was just like Caroline.

Bonnie walked up to Stefan's door; she could hear Elena crying and Stefan's cool voice trying to calm her.

"Come in," his voice called as she knocked lightly.

"Can we talk?" Bonnie replied.

She didn't think she could face Elena again without crying. A few moments later she heard his feet move to the door.

"Shall we take a walk?" he suggested and Bonnie nodded.

They walked around the house knowing going too far could be dangerous for both of them.

"You have been saying goodbye, is that what this is?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie looked over at him, his face set in his worried frown as she nodded.

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you about." Bonnie replied honestly.

When she had decided to say goodbye she wanted to talk to Stefan last mainly so she could talk to him about Damon.

"Damon?" he asked and Bonnie nodded.

He laughed lightly.

"What?" Bonnie asked smiling.

Stefan shook his head.

"I never saw you and Damon together, and then when it happened it seemed so right." He told.

Bonnie felt her cheeks flush.

"If you told me a year ago I would feel like this for Damon, I would have laughed but now…" Bonnie said waving her hand indicating she was unsure.

Stefan smiled at her.

"You love him?" he asked.

Bonnie felt the tears in her eyes then. All day she had felt so numb but Stefan's simple question was so painful.

"Yes," she whispered.

Stefan gave her a light hug as she cried.

"Please look after him." She begged as she pulled away.

"He pretends he doesn't care about anyone but he does more than most, please don't let him push you away." She added the tears falling faster.

Stefan was with his brother they had lived together for over a hundred years, he knew all this but still he let her list the things she knew about Damon.

"I promise." Stefan told her.

Bonnie nodded.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered and Stefan smiled.

"I wish you wouldn't do this." He replied and Bonnie shook her head tired of repeating herself.

"I have too." She said.

She knew he was trying to understand why she had to do this.

"I'm going to miss you too." He whispered as she turned to walk back to the house.

There were three things she had left to do. She returned to her room to write a letter for Caroline.

_Care, I'm so sorry I had to say goodbye like this. But I had to say goodbye. We have been friends for years. Always therefore each other and I am so glad I got to know you. I'm glad I got to have you as a friend. Having you as a friend always brightened my life and it always will._

_I know you don't understand why I have to do this, but I do. Leaving you all behind is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I love you Care bear. _

_Please forgive me, _

_Love Bonnie._

Bonnie took Caroline's letter and putting it outside Caroline's room.

With a second letter in her hand Bonnie headed to the say goodbye to the one person in the world it was truly killing to leave behind.

* * *

Damon knew his little witch was saying goodbye, he had heard each and every heartfelt moment and it felt like a knife in his chest every time she whispered,

"I have to do this."

Matthew told him he could save her but it still didn't mean listening to her goodbyes any easier.

When he heard her knocked on his door he wanted to turn away and pretend he didn't hear it, but wanted to see her, he needed to see her.

"Come in," he called his voice rough.

He watched as his little witch entered his room. She looked over at him her face determined.

"I don't want to argue with you." She whispered.

"Then what do you want?" Damon sighed.

She took a step nearer to him as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Just to be with you." She replied almost begging.

Damon wanted to argue, push her way until she forgot about her stupid idea. But the sad look on her face was killing him.

She was inches away from. Damon reached out and gently pulled her over to him. She sat down slowly on his lap. Damon gently cupped her chin and turned her to face him.

Her kissed surprised him but he immediately kissed her back. The kissed started off slow but passion soon took over. He pulled her own to his bed and she climb on top of him straddling his hips. She bent down kissing him, he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer. While his other hand ran up and down her back. He felt her shiver in delight. She slowly undid the buttons to his shirt. He stopped her hand when she got to the last button.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked and she nodded.

Part of him knew she was doing this to say goodbye, but she wanted him and he wanted her.

Damon ran his hands up and down her sides as he pulled her shirt over her head. He kissed her stomach as she ran her fingers through his hair. He unclasped her bar and her boobs fell loose. Damon took a deep breath and looked at her.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Your beautiful." He told her bring her mouth to his to kiss once again.

She undid the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down. That movement alone was exciting him. He shifted her quickly to remove his jeans while he watched he do the same. Everything seemed to bet taking too long. When they were both completely naked Damon pushed her back down on the bed he kissed her again before gently reaching up and cupping her boobs. She moaned in delight as she he gently began to massage them. He pressed his body closers to hers so she could feel how much he wanted her.

Damon groaned as she moved her hips against him. Damon's restraint snapped and he pushed himself into her. She squeals in delight as he pushed himself further into her. With each movement she met him perfectly. She was perfect. This moment was perfect. Being with his little witch felt so right.

When Damon woke up the next morning she was gone and in her place was an envelope his name perfectly written on the front. He pulled the paper out from inside.

_Damon, _

_You don't know how many times I wrote and rewrote this letter. I wanted to say goodbye to your face but I know you wouldn't want to hear it. _

_I want you to know how much you mean to me. I think back to how we were a year ago and I almost can't believe how much it's changed between us and it has in a good way. I sometimes miss our arguments but then you pull me into your arms or kiss me and there is nothing in the world that feels as good as that._

_I want you to know that falling in love with you has been the greatest and best experience of my life. _

_I love you Damon. _

_It's crazy and doesn't make sense but somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. _

_I hope one day you find happiness and not just that fake smile you make yourself wear when you think Stefan's worrying about you. Real happiness, the happiness that I have felt every moment I have spent with you. _

_I love you._

_Forever and always your little witch,_

_Bonnie._

Damon got up from his bed faster than he had ever moved in his life he ran to her room not caring that he was till naked. He opened her door and found the room empty.

"Bonnie," he shouted after he changed back into his clothes.

When he got downstairs, everyone but Bonnie and Anastasia was waiting there.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Barbie looked up from a letter she was reading tears fell from her eyes.

"She's gone." She cried.

Damon looked at Matthew he was reeling with anger.

"I thought you said we can save her." Damon shouted shoving Matthew against the wall.

Matthew was strong enough to push him away but he didn't.

"Bonnie still has to do the spell, with just one difference." Matthew replied.

Damon drop Matthew and stepped away.

"Let's do this." Matthew said and Damon nodded.

Damon followed Matthew from the house not caring whether the others followed. He was in love with Bonnie Bennett and now that he knew she loved him too there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep them together.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Bonnie's heart ached as she walked towards the clearing in the woods that Stefan had been teaching her how you use the elements in. It was here she told Klaus she would meet her.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Bonnie asked Anastasia, she needed some distraction and currently Anastasia looked more afraid then Bonnie felt.

Anastasia looked over at Bonnie and she smiled a reassuringly.

"I may have loved Klaus but that does not mean I accepted how he has lived his life." Anastasia replied.

They feel back into silence.

"And you?" Anastasia asked.

Bonnie looked up at her confused.

"Sure you can do this?" Anastasia asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"I have to. Klaus has to be stopped." Bonnie replied as if it was obvious.

"That's not what I meant." Anastasia replied annoyance in her voice.

"Then what did you mean?" Bonnie asked noticing her tone.

"Are you sure you can leave Damon behind?" Anastasia replied.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks. Just hearing his name made her feel like she was being stabbed in the chest.

"I have to." Bonnie whispered.

She began walking again.

"It doesn't have to be you." Anastasia replied.

Bonnie stopped and looked at her; Anastasia turned round and looked back at her.

"A binding spell means whoever I bind has to die in order for Klaus to die." Bonnie reminded Anastasia.

Anastasia rolled her eye.

"I know that Bonnie." She replied in a way that made Bonnie remember that technically that Anastasia was her grandmother and she should respect her elders.

"I can't ask someone to die." Bonnie shouted.

She was too angry to be respectful, out of all the people in the world she expected Anastasia to be maybe the only one who understood why it had to be her.

"Most of the people back there would die for you willingly." Anastasia replied almost begging her to bind someone else to Klaus.

Bonnie shook her head.

"That would make me not better than Klaus." Bonnie argued.

Anastasia smiled at her sadly.

"I had to try." She said.

"When you die, so does the Bennett bloodline. Bennett's have been around thousands of years." Anastasias continued.

Bonnie nodded understanding slowly coming to Bonnie on why Anastasia was acting this way.

They began walking again.

"Damon would have died for me before whatever we are now." Bonnie confessed to Anastasia a sappy smile on her face.

Anastasia looked over at her a nodded waiting for her to continue.

Bonnie smiled at the memory.

_FLASHBACK;_

"_Keep talking Damon and I will light your arse on fire." Bonnie shouted at Damon as they continued their search. _

_Klaus had sent some of his hybrids to get Elena so he could get more of her blood. Stefan and the others where protecting Elena at the boarding house while she had plan on tracking the hybrids and taking them out. But Damon being Damon had demanded not to be left out of the action and had volunteered to come with her. She had argued but Stefan had made her agree too afraid that something might happen to her if she went alone. _

"_Sure you will Judgy." Damon replied smirking. _

_Bonnie rolled her eyes and continued walking. _

_They had been searching for hours and so far had only come across one hybrid and Bonnie's spell had told her there were at least three more. _

"_I thought you said they'd be out here." Damon said his tone bored. _

"_That's what the spell said." Bonnie repeated, this was the second time he complained that night. _

"_Maybe your losing your touch, Judgy ever thought about that." He argued. _

_Bonnie glared at him before giving him an aneurism. Damon dropped to his knees and glared at her before she quickly took the pain away. _

"_Maybe not." Bonnie replied smugly before continuing to walking and leaving Damon to glare after her. _

_Bonnie walked further away from Damon, part of her knew she should wait but she was cold and annoyed and she just really wanted to go home and watch crap TV while eating junk food, so she continued walking. _

_If Bonnie hadn't been so distracted with thinking about how much Damon was annoying her or how much she wished she was home, maybe just maybe she would have notice that she was being watched and not just by three sets of eye. _

"_It such a lovely surprise when a meal happens to walk onto his plate just as you realise you're hungry." Cocky voice ran out._

_Bonnie looked up just as an arm made a grab at her. Bonnie screamed shocked from the impacted. _

_Another voice laughed. _

"_Looks like we got a real live one here." Another voice said. _

_Bonnie struggled in the grip as she looked up. Three hybrids surrounded her. She muttered familiar words and had all three hybrids on their knees before she felt a hand grabbed at her neck. She tried to fight but the hand held her firmly in place. The person he held her sniffed. _

"_Witches really are a magnificent meal." A cold voice said their breath made Bonnie shiver on the back on her neck. _

_She felt cool lips press against hers as she froze. A scream built up in her throat. Bonnie begged her mind to think of a spell that could get her out of this but her mind went blank. _

_She felt sharp teeth touch her skin but not quite pierce it before being removed completely. _

"_No you don't." Damon's arrogant voice said._

_Bonnie turned just as the vampire that had been holding her got his bearings back and lunged at Damon. _

"_I found her first she's mine." The unknown vampire hissed. _

_Damon laughed. _

"_No one hurts my little witch but me." Damon told him all trace of humour from his voice gone. _

_Bonnie watched as Damon lunge at the vampire but a sight of their fight was hidden as the hybrids got a better control over themselves and tried to help their vampire friend _

_Bonnie brought them back down to the knees before muttering a spell for fire and slowly one by one they all lit up. Bonnie ignored their screams as she turned around just in time to watch Damon stake the unknown vampire. _

_Damon was over to her the second the unknown vampire completely disappeared. _

"_You ok?" he asked checking her over. _

_Bonnie nodded unable to talk._

"_Lets get out of here." He suggested when he was sure Bonnie was ok. _

_Bonnie nodded and followed him. _

"_You could have been killed because of me." Bonnie whispered as they walked back to the boarding house. _

_She had whispered it more to herself then to him but she still felt his eyes widen as he looked at her, head down ashamed that she had let herself get that distracted. _

"_It would have been worth it." He said so quietly she thought she might have imagined it. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Is this meant to be some sort of sacrifice?" Klaus voice called out bring Bonnie out of her memories.

Bonnie looked over at Anastasia, Klaus had yet to see her but that didn't stop her from looking petrified. Anastasia looked at her a nodded.

"It's time for me to keep my promise." Bonnie replied as Anastasia stepped out and as Klaus mouth fell open.

"Ana," his said.

* * *

Damon hurried into the clearing after hearing Bonnie reply to Klaus.

"What's the plan?" Damon asked Matthew who speed next to him.

"The spell works in two parts the first is to combine her blood to his the second is the spell its self. Anastasia will get his blood and give it to Bonnie. Bonnie will then speak the spell over his blood before adding her own, all who have to do is switch the blood." Matthew replied.

"Ok." Damon replied thinking about a plan in his head of how to switch the blood.

"Ana," Klaus voice called his tone filled with shock as they approached the clearing.

Bonnie didn't see him and neither had Klaus. Damon needed to stay unseen if he stood any chance of protecting her.

"You haven't changed have you?" Anastasia said slowly approaching Klaus.

Damon felt Matthew tense up next to him.

Klaus was completely captivated by Anastasia, the love on his face for her was so clear.

"How are you alive?" he asked her.

One of his hybrids went for Anastasia as she got nearer to Klaus and Damon had to hold Matthew back. Klaus speed in front of the hybrid and snapped his neck.

"Nobody touch her." He ordered.

He looked back at Anastasia who stood unfazed.

"I'm not alive." Anastasia finally replied.

Klaus stepped towards her but Anastasia put her hand out to stop him from coming any closer.

"You are just as cruel as ever." She added spite in her voice.

"You still don't understand survival." Klaus replied sadness in his voice.

Anastasia took a step towards him and kissed him. Damon physically had to hold Matthew back. It was a passionate kiss, no one could deny that. Klaus put his arms round her waist and pulled her closer. Anastasia took something out from her pocket before lacing her arms around his neck.

"It's time for you to pay for your crimes." Anastasia said pulling back, tears fell from her eyes.

Damon watched as Anastasia moved quicker than he ever thought possible. She moved back from his embrace and Klaus winced in pain. Bonnie hurried to meet Anastasia half way as his hybrids moved to attack. His little witch muttered some words and the hybrids fell to their knees.

"Klaus?" Rebekah cried running over to her brother who had his hand on his neck while looking at Anastasia as she approached his little witch.

Bonnie started her spell as Klaus pushed Rebekah away charging at her.

"You have to move now." Matthew demanded heading to stop Klaus' s attack.

Damon ran as his little witch pulled a knife to her hand. She lowered the knife Damon pushed himself running as fast as he could.

Reaching his little witch Damon pushed her to the ground, his arms going around her head to stop her from hitting her head, he stood up added the blood he held in vial in his pocket to Klaus's and it set alight.

"What did you do?" His little witch cried.

"Save the life of the women I love." Damon confessed placing a simple kiss on her forehead.

Damon took the knife from her hand and plunged it into his stomach.

* * *

**Note: Just wanted to say thank you for you reviews i love reading them so please keep writing them. Hope you like this chapter and i will update again soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

For Bonnie it was like time slowed down. She watched as Damon fell to the floor in horror.

"Damon," she screamed.

As she ran over to him she was silently praying her would be ok.

Why did he have to be so stubborn, this was her choice, her burden, her price to pay? She had made the decision to die for the greater good. Not Damon.

Bonnie fell to her knees beside him. The tears that flowed from her eyes made it hard to see.

"Why?" she cried begging to understand.

"You know why." He replied.

Bonnie felt his hand wipe the tears that seemed never ending.

Bonnie shook her head.

"I love you." Damon sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bonnie looked at him, he looked straight back laying ever emotion bare. It was the most amazing and painful feeling the in the world. Being loved and yet knowing that you were about to lose it.

* * *

Damon watched the tears flow from his little witch's eyes. It was heart-breaking.

Damon looked over at were Matthew had been running too. He was fighting hybrids while trying to get to Anastasia who stood in horror by Klaus side. Whatever he said to her was making her to afraid to move.

"Bonnie I need you to do something for me." Damon said, begging his little witch to go back to her senses.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Call Stefan." Damon ordered and again she nodded.

Damon watched as she slowly pulled at her phone.

The plan was meant to be simple, but watching his little witch fall apart was killing him.

_FLASHBACK;_

"_Then I have a way to make sure that she gets out of this alive. Are you interested?" Matthew asked a sarcastic smile on his face. _

_Damon nodded. Whatever it was, one way or another he was going to keep his little witch alive. _

"_Let's take a walk." Matthew suggested. _

_Damon silently followed him. _

"_Bonnie is so much like Emily." Matthew commented when they were far enough away from the house that they would no longer be heard. _

_Damon stayed silent; it wasn't that he didn't agree with him, he did. Bonnie had many qualities that were similar to Emily but it was a conversation he didn't want to have. Matthew said there was a way to save his little witch and right now that's all he was interested in. _

"_Both stubborn both willing to fight to the death for what they think is right." Matthew continued. _

_Again Damon stayed silent, he knew there was probably a point to all this. _

"_Klaus can be just as stubborn." Matthew warned. _

_Damon wanted to tell him it was too late to give warnings all the damage was done and now they were basically screwed. But he stayed silent. Hoping his silence would let Matthew know that the only thing he was really interested in was saving Bonnie._

"_When Anastasia came back from the in-between Emily gave her a message for me." Matthew confessed. _

_That grabbed Damon's attention, he looked up at Matthew._

"_What did she say?" Damon prompted. _

"_She's been waiting long enough." Matthew said a sad smile on his face. _

_Damon could see the love that Matthew had for Emily on his face. _

"_I don't understand." Damon confessed._

_Matthew smiled. _

"_She's tired of waiting for me in the in-between." Matthew informed. _

_Emily was waiting in the in-between to be with the man she loved in the afterlife. _

"_So what are you going to do?" Damon asked. _

"_The binding spell Bonnie is doing means one cannot live without the other." Matthew reminded him. _

_Damon remand silent thinking about what Matthew was suggesting. _

"_You want to bind your life to Klaus?" Damon asked trying to clarify. _

_Matthew nodded. _

"_Bonnie would never agree to that." Damon moaned. _

_Matthew laughed lightly. _

"_Emily wouldn't have done either, but Bennett women don't always know what's good for them." Matthew said determination in his voice. _

"_So what do you have in mind?" Damon asked egger to get a plan to save the women he cares about._

"_We still need Bonnie to do the spell, so up until the last minute we still need to follow Bonnie's plan." Matthew started. _

"_Then at the last minute I need you to switch the blood." Matthew continued. _

"_With whose?" Damon asked. _

"_Mine. It's time for me to move on, with my family." Matthew said. _

"_You have to keep Bonnie distracted enough for me to kill Klaus." Matthew added._

"_Ok." Damon replied, his mind already thinking of ways to keep his little witch distracted._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Damon?" Stefan called.

Damon looked over in the direction. His brother along with the others were now giving Matthew the needed distraction to finish the spell.

Damon smelt her blood.

"What are you doing?" Damon shouted looking over at her.

His little witch had cut her wrist.

"I will not let you die." She said her tone so determined.

She forced her wrist to his mouth.

Klaus screamed as Damon began to heal.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Bonnie turned and looked at Klaus. Damon was healing so why was Klaus screaming in pain? Bonnie looked back at Damon to make sure he was ok before getting up and looking round. Stefan and Tyler were fighting, hybrids. Caroline stood in front of Elena protecting her from anything that may came there way. Anastasia stood next to her father; she had her arms around him like she was holding him up.

Bonnie looked back at Damon.

"I don't understand." She said.

Damon just looked over at Matthew who pulled the knife out of his stomach and plunged it back in again.

Matthew and Klaus both grunted in pain.

"It was Matthews blood you used to completely the spell?" Bonnie asked and Damon nodded.

"I created you." Klaus shouted bringing Bonnie's attention back over to him.

Bonnie muttered familiar words and the hybrids fell to their knees in pain. Bonnie slowly walked over to Matthew she knew Damon was following her.

"You used me." Matthew corrected.

Klaus eyes widened.

"I can make you stop." Klaus said his voice fall of venom.

Matthew smiled.

"Not without hurting yourself you can't." Matthew replied confidently.

Klaus's mouth opened in shock. Before he turn his gaze towards Bonnie.

"What did you do?" He asked his words laced with hatred.

Bonnie looked over at Matthew.

"It wasn't meant to be you." She whispered ignoring Klaus.

"Tell me what you did?" Klaus demanded.

Bonnie continued to ignore him her eyes still on Matthew.

Klaus made a move to grab her and Matthew stab himself in the stomach again and Klaus fell to the ground in agony.

"Yes it was." Matthew replied gritting his teeth through pain.

"Bonnie you have your whole life ahead of you, I have lived mine and then some." He continued his voice getting more confident as he dealt with the pain.

"That doesn't make it ok, It makes me no better than him." Bonnie replied pointing over at Klaus who was still trying to get control over the pain he was feeling.

Matthew shook his head, he slowly and painfully walked over to her. He gently placed his hand on her face.

"You're so much like Emily. You don't want to cause trouble, never want anyone to get hurt because of you. This was my choice sweetheart. I want to be with the women I love and taking down the man that ruined her life and the life of child in the process is a bonus." Matthew told her begging with her to be reasonable.

Bonnie knew he was right but it still hurt. Bonnie reluctantly nodded.

"It has to be you to kill me." Matthew whispered.

Bonnie shook her head, if he had to be the one to die she could deal with that but what she couldn't deal with and what she wouldn't do is be the one to kill him.

"It has to be you, Bonnie. You know the spell, you know what it requires." Matthew said.

The binding spell requires the witch the cast the spell to complete the death. Witches were meant to be creators to take a life means they have to deal with the consequences.

"Please don't make me do this." Bonnie begged.

"Bonnie look at me." Matthew requested.

Bonnie looked over at him.

"Klaus has killed so many people and he will continue to kill unless you stop him. You have the power to save hundreds of lives. You have to do this." He said.

Bonnies closed her eyes and nodded.

"Forgive me." Bonnie whispered before she turned away from Matthew and looked over at Klaus.

Klaus glared at her.

"I found a way to keep my promise to you." Bonnie said finally answering his question.

Klaus looked shocked.

Bonnie closed her eyes and lit a fire in her mind. She closed her eyes tighter as she heard both his and Matthews's screams. She pulled more energy into the fire and she felt the heat get more intense. The screams were now ear piercing and it took everything Bonnie had to keep focused on the fire.

Everything went silent and Bonnie slowly put the fire out. The concentration and control she used was making her feel really weak and she struggled to stay on her feet.

She looked over at where Matthew and Klaus had been.

"You killed him, you killed my brother." Rebekah screamed.

Bonnie looked over at her.

"Leave before you end up with the same fate." Bonnie threatened her tone cold and distant.

Rebekah looked at her for a second before turning and leave the hybrids weren't far behind her.

Bonnie looked over at Anastasia.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Anastasia smiled sadly.

"I was here to help reunite my mother to my father." Anastasia replied.

"Take care Bonnie and be happy." She added before slowly fading away.

* * *

Damon watched as his little witch crumbled. Her body shook as she sobbed.

"Bonnie," he said softly walking up to her.

She looked up at her and she sobbed harder.

"I thought you were going to die." His little witch screamed at him.

Hitting his chest as he tried to pull her into a hug,

"I'm sorry." Damon replied as he felt her relax into him.

He felt her tense up, she pushed him away.

"I thought I lost you." She cried.

"Bonnie," he called.

She shook her head before walking away. Damon wanted to go after her but his brother stopped him.

"Give her some time." Stefan said.

Caroline and Elena walked off after her.

"I had to do this." Damon told Stefan and the mutt as they walked back to the boarding house.

"You could have told us." The mutt said.

Damon glared at him.

"Why did you get hurt if it was Matthews's blood that you switched it for?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked at his brother trying work out where he was going with his.

"I needed to distract Bonnie long enough for the spell to take effect." Damon confessed.

Stefan nodded. He looked like he was trying to understand.

"I'm sorry." Damon whispered.

When he asked the little witch to call his brother, Stefan must have thought he was going to sacrifice himself in order to protect her.

Stefan looked at him sadly before nodding.

When they got back to the house Damon poured himself a drink and sat down on the sofa his brother did the same.

"I'm going to look for the girls." The mutt said before leave the boarding house.

Damon went to his room a little later and laid on his bed he was trying to think of a way to talk to his little witch.

About an hour later he heard the pounding of feet, heard Elena tears, Barbie pacing.

Damon ran down stairs.

"What happened?" he demanded looking around the room.

Barbie was pacing by the window tears in her eyes. Elena sat on a chair trying to make herself as small as she could sobbing. His brother and the mutt were by the sofa looking down at Bonnie who was unconscious.

Damon ran over to her.

"What happened?" he shouted.

"She fainted." Barbie whispered.

Damon looked over at his brother who had just finished checking her over.

"Will she be ok?" Damon asked him.

"She's just exhausted with a lot of rest she should be fine." Stefan replied.

Damon sighed in relief and he wasn't the only one. All he had to do now was talk to his little witch.

* * *

**Note: Ok one more chapter to go, i think i am going to be a little sad when i finish this story. Anyway thank you your reviews and please keep them coming i love reading them. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the last one will be up very soon. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

_IN-BETWEEN._

_When Bonnie opened her eyes she was once again greeted with the white of nothingness. _

"_Emily?" Bonnie called slowly sitting up. _

"_Am I dead?" she asked when she heard someone approaching._

"_No, my dear." Emily's familiar voice replied. _

_Bonnie looked up at her grandmother. _

"_Then why am I here?" she asked. _

"_I wanted to thank you, for giving me back my family." Emily said fondly. _

_Bonnie smiled sadly. It was hard to kill Matthew but she knew it was the right thing to do. _

"_I'm sorry you had to wait so long." Bonnie replied. _

_Emily smiled and looked at her. _

"_You should know by now anything worthwhile is worth waiting for." Emily said._

_Emily moved her right hand and an image of Damon appeared. He was sitting by her bedside holding her hand, as she lay in bed sleeping. Bonnie stared at the image. _

"_Don't be too hard on him." Emily said. _

"_I thought I'd lost him." Bonnie replied. _

"_That is exactly what you were doing to him." Emily argued. _

_Bonnie thought for a moment, she was mad at him for the exact thing she was going to do to him. Bonnie finally understood why Emily was showing her Damon._

"_I'm wrong aren't I?" Bonnie asked not really needing an answer. _

"_Yes, sweetheart." Another voice replied from behind her. _

_Bonnie turned slowly, the last time she heard this voice it was screaming. _

"_I'm so sorry." Bonnie said when she finally came face to face with Matthew. _

_Matthew smiled at her affectionately._

"_You did what needed to be done." he replied. _

_Matthew walked over to Emily and gently took her hand. Emily smile was so bright it made Bonnie smile along with it. _

"_Besides I finally get to see this one again." He added. _

_Bonnie smiled at them both. _

"_What happened to Anastasia?" Bonnie asked curiosity getting the better of her. _

"_In her own world Ana and Klaus could never have been together, but in this world they are free to be as they choose." Emily replied. _

"_And you're ok with that?" Bonnie asked generally interested. _

"_Klaus cannot cause harm in this world and in his death he paid for his crimes. If he is who Ana has chosen then I have no choice but to accept that." Emily answered. _

_Bonnie nodded in understanding. _

"_It's time for you to wake up, now Bonnie." Matthew told her. _

_Bonnie nodded nervously; when she woke up she would finally have to talk to Damon. _

"_What will happen now?" Bonnie asked unsure. _

_Emily smiled. _

"_That's the best part." She said. _

"_What is?" Bonnie questioned. _

"_The finding out." Emily said smiling. _

"_Be happy Bonnie." Matthew said placing a light kiss to her forehead. _

_Emily hugged her. _

"_We will always be here, if you should ever need us." Emily added pulling away from Bonnie. _

_Bonnie nodded and step back. It was time to wake up. _

* * *

Damon had been sitting beside his little witch ever since the Mutt carried her back. If he had still been alive he was sure his back would have been stiff. Damon stood up and began pacing the room.

"Come on little witch wake up." He said softly.

Damon rubbed his face in slight frustration before sitting back down.

His little witch moved slightly and Damon raised his head following ever movement. He watched as her hand rubbed her eyes.

"Bonnie?" he called softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. They sat like that for a moment neither one willing to look away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

That was all Damon needed before he lifted her in one swift motion to his lap and crushed her in a hug.

"Dam it, Bonnie. You had me really worried there." He told her honestly placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Damon felt her snuggle closer to him.

"How about we not scare each other anymore." She suggested.

"Deal." Damon replied kissing her head again.

She pulled back and looked up at him. Her arms went round his neck as she placed kisses around his face before finally she kissed his lips. Damon kissed her back instantly.

"Bonnie, you're awake." Barbie's voice called sadly pulling them apart.

His little witch kissed him once more before reluctantly getting off his lap and going to hug her friend. He followed closely behind as she went downstairs and she was hugged by everyone. While she talked to everyone occasionally she would look over at him and smile.

When there finally alone again they were sitting on Damon's bed her fingers was laced in his.

"So what do we do now?" she asked him.

Damon looked at her she had her head resting on her knees looking on unsure. Damon tightened his grip on her hand.

"I'm not sure." He replied honestly.

She looked up at him and smiles sadly.

"And us?" she asked hesitant.

Damon sighed.

"All I know is I don't want to leave your side." He told her.

Bonnie looked up at him and smiled.

"And I don't want to leave yours." She replied.

Damon kissed her head.

"Let's go away for a while." She suggested.

Damon looked at her confused.

"I know I love you, I know I want to be with you and I know you love me. For a while I just want it to be me and you." His little witch said.

She blushed shyly and looked away. Damon smiled at her words.

"Where too?" he asked.

She turned and looked at him as if she was shocked he agreed.

"Rome." She told him and Damon smiled wider.

Rome had always been one of his favourite places and now he was going there with the women he loved.

"Perfect." Damon said leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

Stefan was a little sad, his brother and his friend were leaving and he wasn't sure when they would be back.

"You ready?" Damon asked Bonnie who nodded.

They were standing outside the boarding house getting ready to drive to the airport.

"Take care little brother." Damon said hugging Stefan.

"You too." Stefan replied pulling away.

Stefan turned and waited for Bonnie to finishing hugging Caroline who seemed reluctant to let her go.

"Look after them for me." She said hugging him.

"I will, if you promise to look after my brother." Stefan asked and Bonnie smiled nodding.

Stefan watched as they walked towards the car. That's when he heard it, the faint heartbeat. Stefan looked over his brother and Bonnie intently as it was coming from their direction. Stefan knew his brother didn't have a heartbeat. Stefan listened closely to Bonnie's heartbeat. She was breathing normally but under hers there was a faint second heartbeat.

Stefan smiled widely. Life really was interesting. Looks like there's going to be another Salvatore, something Stefan never imagined he'd ever see happen.

Stefan waved as the car drove off, maybe they would be back sooner than he thought.

* * *

**Note: Ok that's it. The last chapter, i feel a little sad now. Anyway i am thinking of writing a squeal that's why i added the last little bit from Stefan's point of view. I have a few ideas and if any of you have any ideas on where you think i could go with this let me no i would love to hear them. So tell me what you think about the squeal, good idea? Bad idea? **

**Thank you for all your reviews and please keep them coming i love reading them. **


	31. Chapter 31

Hey everyone,

So it looks like you seem to want a sequel so I shall give the people what they want. Look out for my next story – A normal spell first chapter already up. I will hopefully keep updating regularly. This story will be a little different, it will still mainly look at the relationship between Bonnie and Damon as they good though the ups and downs of becoming parents and will especially look at the aspects of being a hybrid of a witch and vampire more closely.

But it will also look into Stefan's history with witches and his relationship with both Elena and Caroline. Not quite sure what I am going to do with that yet and am open to ideas so if you have any ideas or anything you will like to address just let me no and I will work on putting them into this story.

So again the sequel is out! Look out for A normal spell, you will love it I hope. Hope you enjoy it and keep reading.

Thanks for your reviews I love hearing them so please keep them coming.


End file.
